


Shayne Topp Smuts

by shark_khaleesi01



Category: Smosh
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst and Fluff and Smut, BDSM, Blow Jobs, Car Sex, Card Games, Choking, Church Sex, Cock Piercing, Cock Worship, Consensual Sex, Consensual Underage Sex, Daddy Kink, Demon Summoning, Doggy Style, Dom/sub, Drinking Games, Drug Use, Drugged Sex, Drunk Sex, Exhibitionism, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Face Slapping, Fluff and Smut, Football, Gay Sex, Hair-pulling, Hand Jobs, Handcuffs, Heathers: The Musical References, Heavy Drinking, High School, Implied Sexual Content, Jealousy, Lesbian Sex, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Making Out, Masturbation, Missionary Position, Musical References, Oral Sex, Other, Outside Sex, Party Games, Pegging, Phone Sex, Possessed Sex, Pregnancy, Pregnant Sex, Public Sex, Reverse Cowgirl, Ribbons, Roleplay, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex Games, Sex Toys, Sex in Space, Sexual Content, Shower Sex, Smut, Spanking, Sugar Daddy, The Reader (M/F) Is Just A Huge Slut for Damien/Shayne/Courtney, Threesome - F/F/M, Threesome - F/M/M, Threesome - M/M/M, cheerleading, halloween sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-14 03:08:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 23
Words: 39,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29785548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shark_khaleesi01/pseuds/shark_khaleesi01
Summary: Hi, babies.It's my pleasure to introduce a 200 chapter long collection of Shayne Topp, Damien Haas and Courtney Miller smuts. Just because AO3 doesn't have enough Smosh Smut content. This was previously published on my WattPad account. If you'd like to follow me there, I'll list my username below. If not, let's move on to what this book is going to contain.This book contains the following content:💕 - Shayne Topp X Reader (M/F)💕- Damien Haas X Reader (M/F)💕 - Courtney Miller X Reader (M/F)💕 - Damien Haas X Shayne Topp💕 - Shayne Topp X Courtney Miller💕 - Damien Haas X Courtney MillerCertain smuts will contain threesomes between the reader and the other characters or some might even feature independent characters that I have created.Don't forget to leave kudos and comments below. My WattPad username is: @princesszaiontz. Don't be afraid to message me with questions or comments. Have fun reading, my loves.
Relationships: Courtney Miller/Damien Haas, Courtney Miller/Reader, Courtney Miller/Shayne Topp, Damien Haas/Courtney Miller/Shayne Topp, Damien Haas/Reader, Damien Haas/Shayne Topp/Reader, Shayne Topp/Courtney Miller/ Reader, Shayne Topp/Damien Haas, Shayne Topp/Reader
Kudos: 12





	1. Surprise

**Little backstory -- Shayne & the reader met in LA 4 months prior, however, your minds have been connected** **for a much longer time.****

****Not all smuts will have a backstory, some references in this one are from the 'Brief History' piece I wrote before the actual smut.**

About 4 months later, Shayne and I are wonderful friends. There could be something more, but my home is here, and his work is there. I returned home the day after our date. All I've thought about since then is Shayne. He's constantly on my mind, as he's always been. Today is different. I haven't heard from Shayne. It's snowing outside here. I'm sitting on my couch, reading a book when there's a knock at the door. Hopefully it's not my mother, I wish she wouldn't come out in this weather. I walk to the door, my feet quietly padding on the floor. I open the door and it's Shayne. "Hey, you." He said. I let go of the door and throw my arms around him, he hugs me tightly. "God, I missed you." "Me too." I say with tears in my eyes. "Don't cry." He said, brushing the tears away with his thumb. "Let's go inside." I said. We step inside the house and he pulls his jacket off. "When you said it was snowing, you weren't kidding." He said, shivering.

He moved across the living room to the couch. He sat down. "Do you want some coffee?" I asked. "Yes, please." He said with a smile. I walked to the kitchen and poured the coffee. When I turned around, Shayne was standing there. I gasped. "Did I scare you?" He asked. He placed his hands on the counter, blocking me in. "What are you doing?" I asked. "Just enjoying the view." He said. I leaned across and kissed him. These kisses were different. They were hungry and luscious. Shayne pushed his hips against mine. I could feel his erection straining through the jeans. I reached down and palmed him. He let out a low moan as he continued to kiss me. Our tongues played together passionately as the kissing continued. His mouth wandered down my neck. I gently ran my fingers through his hair as he left little bites along the nape of my neck.

"I've wanted this so badly." He muttered against my skin. He reached up and cupped my breast. I was wearing a thin cami tank top without a bra on. His kisses reached my collar bone. He brushed his thumb across the nipple of the breast he was fondling. It sent electric shocks through my body. "Do you like that, baby?" His voice was deep and husky. "Yes..." I sighed. His hand reached up and twirled his fingers around the straps of the tank top, pulling it down. He pulled it until my breasts were exposed. He sighed shakily, his warm breath blowing across my skin, causing my nipples to harden even more. His hands were cold against my skin, but quickly warmed at the touch. His eyes looked up at me, swimming with lust. He moved his lips over my breast, causing whimpers and quiet mews to escape my lips. He gently opened his mouth and enclosed it over my breast. I leaned my head back and let out a moan. "Sh-Shayne..."

I could feel his hands moving down to the waistband of my leggings. He wrapped his arms around my waist. He pulled his mouth from my breast, revealing a purple mark. He hoisted me up, I wrapped my legs around his waist. "Can we go up there?" He asked, nodding to the staircase. "Of course." I said. He carried me upstairs, I could feel his heart beating rapidly in his chest. "Which room?" He asked. "That door." I said, pointing to the red door. He opened the door and put me down. Before he could turn around, I made my move. I began kissing him again. He was taken aback but allowed me to take control. My hands wandered down to his jeans, my mouth never straying from his. He reached down and pulled off his shirt, tossing it to the floor. His jeans pooled around his ankles. I could feel the warmth radiating through his boxers from his erection. "Baby..." he moaned against my mouth as I continued to palm his cock. "Don't tease me." He whined. I moved slowly down his torso, leaving light kisses along his belly and his chest. He exhaled a bit. I reached the waistband on his underwear and sunk into my knees. I pulled on them lightly and his cock sprang from the material. My eyes wandered up to his, beckoning him to guide me at this. He reached down and gripped his member, bringing it to my lips. The head was dripping with precum. He dredged it lightly over my lips, shuddering with delight. "Open your mouth." He growled. I did as he said, and he pushed the tip of his cock into my mouth. My hands came to rest on his thighs. He looks amazing from this angle. He sunk back against the wall, moving his hands from his cock. My tongue wrapped around his member, sloppily stroking it. I was drooling all over him. His moaning was infectious and leaving me wetter than ever. "Just like that..." his hand moved to the back of my head, gripping my loose hair. "Look at me." He demanded. My eyes flicked up to meet his own, ravenous with desire. I moved all the way forward away from his grip, deep throating him. "Ooohh my god..." his eyes rolled back. I stayed there for a few seconds, slowly contracting my throat around his length. "Ah!" He yelped quietly and bucked his hips against the feeling. I reached up, cupping his balls in my hand, tugging on them as I continued to suck. He let out a small groan at the touch. I pulled him from my mouth, a thick layer of drool clinging around his erection. His mouth parted slightly as he looked down at me. I reached down and lifted my shirt up, before pulling it off completely.

Shayne reached down and grabbed my arms, lifting me up. He stepped out of his jeans, pushing me back to the bed. I felt the backs of my knees touching the edge of the mattress and I sat down. Shayne gently pushed me back on the bed. His hands flushed against my stomach and moved down to the waistband on my leggings. He pulled them down, his fingers missing the lacy black material of the underwear I had on. He pulled them completely off and tossed them to the side. He leaned over me, his breath grazing against my skin. He brushed his lips across my hip bones. My fingers twisted through his blond locks. His mouth moved further down to the top of my pubic bone, leaving light wet kisses as he went. Shayne's fingers looped around the delicate material and he tore them from my hips. The expression on his face was one of embarrassment and shame. "I-I didn't think I was going to pull it that hard." A small giggle reverberated in my throat. "It's okay." I said with a smile. Shayne pushed my legs apart, revealing the absolute mess between them. He wrapped his arm around my thigh, placing it on his shoulder as he dipped his head down. I could feel his smooth features brushing against my heated core, it caused me to jump with delight. He used his free hand to tease me, gliding his fingers through my swollen folds. I let out a small whimper. He used the two fingers to spread the folds apart. "Goodness, baby...is this what happens when you suck cock?" he asked. His voice was heated and aroused. "Only with you..." I moaned out. "Good." He muttered. Before I knew it, he had removed his fingers and replaced them with his tongue. "Oh my fuuuck..." His tongue was like anything I had ever experienced before. Every swish and lick was sloppier than the last. His hand squeezed around my thigh. My hands released his hair and moved back up my body, massaging and squeezing at my own breasts.

Shayne brought his free hand back between my legs and inserted a single finger inside of me. He slowly pumped the finger in and out of me, while continuing to make figure eight movements around my clit. He pulled his mouth away but kept his finger there. He sat there on his knees, watching the wet mess he had contributed to. The pumping slowed to almost a complete stop and I felt him insert another finger. I let out a little yelp. "You're pretty tight for such a slut." He growled. At this point, I was gasping and moaning. "Sh-Shayne...you're going to make me..." I couldn't even get the fucking words out, writhing in bliss under this man's spell. "Oh no you don't." he muttered. He pulled his fingers from me. He brought them to his mouth, wrapping his tongue around them. I whimpered at the sight. He leaned down over me, bringing his fingers to my mouth. I opened my mouth and he stuck them inside. The taste was amazing, I couldn't tell if that was me, or if it was because it was dripping from his fingers. He took his fingers from my mouth and reached down, rubbing the fluids against the tip of his dick. His mouth met with mine again and he kissed me. Suddenly, he stopped. "Do you have a condom?" he asked. _Oh, goddamnit._ Since there were not many guys out here, sex had been off the table for a while. I sighed. "No." "Oh, well. Fuck it." He said. "I'm clean if that's what you're getting at." I said. "Well, I was just thinking, we wouldn't want a bunch of little Shaynes running around, would we?" he asked, a small laugh escaping. I smiled. "It's on my bucket list." I muttered. "Oh? In that case, where were we?" he asked.

I hooked my legs on his hips, drawing him in closer. I could feel the tip of his dick rubbing against my wet entrance. He lifted me up, scooting me further back on the bed, allowing his legs to rest on the mattress. With such small movements, he pushed himself inside of me, his mouth muffling my moans. He pulled away from the kiss. "F-fuck, you are just so goddamn tight. I don't know if I can do this—" he said. He closed his eyes for a moment, attempting to concentrate on something. "Let me be on top..." I suggested. He pulled himself out, leaning back on his knees and squeezing the head of his dick. His breathing was shaky and uneven. "Just relax..." I whispered against his ear. He nodded his head and laid back on the bed. I threw one leg over his lap, and slid down on his erection. Shayne seemed even bigger from this angle. His hands gripped my hips. With improved endurance from constantly working out, I was eager to see just how long sex would last with someone. I slowly began to grind my hips against his, which elicited a most delightful reaction. Shayne arched his back just a little, pushing himself further into me. "Please don't tease..." he whined. I placed my hands on his chest, to balance, and began to maneuver my hips up and down in a bouncing motion. Shayne's hands moved from my hips to my waist, squeezing it. "Oh my...yes...just like that..." By this time, Shayne was desperate to take over. His hands never left from my waist as they aided in bouncing me up and down. He adjusted his position to where he was now sitting up. I maintained my position, but the bouncing slowed to mere grinding as we began kissing again. I could tell Shayne's focal point had shifted to relaxation. His hands moved down to my ass, squeezing it and slapping it, easily. "Harder." I moaned out. "Oh, I'll show you harder." He said.

He lifted me from the sitting position and pushed my face down into the pillow. "Just like that." He muttered. I arched my back about as far as I could. Shayne's hands traversed my backside before disappearing. I was sweating with anxiousness and my uterus was doing flips, it felt like I was going to pass out if he took too much longer. Right at that moment, he pushed himself back inside of me. This time, the thrusts were less loving and more aggressive, but all still so passionate. He reached forward and grabbed my neck, pulling me back against him as he continued to thrust. I pressed my back against his chest, which was wet with perspiration. His hand wandered down to my belly, pulling me back further. "Oh my god, Shayne..." I could feel my brain becoming completely fuzzy. "You're going to make me cum, Daddy." I whimpered out. He let out a groan. His mouth found its way down to my neck, kissing and sucking. "Say that again." He whispered. My skin felt like it was on fire. "I'm gonna cum, Daddy." "Not yet, baby girl." He said. He pulled himself from me right as I was about to, causing the climax to fizzle out. "Get on your back." He demanded. I returned to the original position that we had started with. Shayne seemed much more confident about it. He pushed my legs further apart, to deepen the thrusting.

His thrusting started out slow and mechanical, before picking up speed. I reached up, running my hands over his abs and his chest. My fingers wandered down to the nipple on his right pectoral muscle. Shayne had his head back, as his hands were gripping the insides of my thighs. He was squeezing hard enough to form bruises. I played with it, rolling it through my fingers. It seemed to cause Shayne to become more excited. I love to listen to him, to hear it all. I pinched it lightly. He let out a moan that was a little higher pitched than the one before, it was more of a yelp. He pushed my hand away and his thrusting picked up speed. He balanced my legs on his shoulders and placed his hands on my hips, lifting my lower half slightly. "Fuck yes! Right there!" He slammed himself into me over and over again. He leaned down and kissed me. My brain started to get fuzzy again. "F-fuck...I'm-I'm..." Can't even form the goddamn sentence at this point. Shayne's hand reached down in between thrusts and began to play with my clit. "Cum for me baby, cum all over Daddy's dick." He muttered. I wrapped my arms around his back, messing through his hair with my hands. I felt myself gush all over his erection. "Fuuck baby..." He squeezed his eyes shut, trying to prevent himself from cumming. "Just let go of it, Daddy." I pressed my mouth against his, my tongue keeping him distracted long enough to let my hands go back to his chest. I pinched that same nipple, only a little harder this time. "Mm!" Shayne's hands tightened around my waist and I could feel him explode inside of me. "Goddamn..." he said, trying to catch his breath. I let out a little laugh. "Was that a good one?" I asked. He smiled. "You are so perfect." He muttered.

"You came all the way to Virginia for this?" I asked. "Of course not." He said, laying beside me. "How long are you staying with me?" I asked. "Two weeks." He said. "It was a surprise. Are you surprised?" he asked, raising a brow. "I am. Will you miss out on important work?" I asked. "Not at all." He said. "So, there will be more time for this?" I asked. "More time for everything. I felt bad letting you leave LA after us just having one date." "You waited so long to come see me." "I kept chickening out over booking my plane ticket." I laughed. "Why are you so nervous over me?" I asked. "I don't know. I've never felt like this with anyone." He said. He turned his head away. I sat up some and turned his head to me. "Don't be." I said. "Gosh...this was better than any dream I've ever had about us." He said, pushing my hair back. "Are you still in love with the woman you see in your dreams?" "I'm in love with you, because I know now, you are the same person." "Then the feeling is mutual, Shayne Topp." 


	2. Be Quiet

**This smut is told from a man's point of view (sorry ladies).**

During Smosh Games, sometimes we're relegated to our own cabins or at least 2 per cabin. This year is incredibly different. All of the boys sleep in one hotel room, and all of the girls sleep in another. I'm not sure how many beds the girls got, but I know we only got two queen sized mattresses. We had brought air mattresses to blow up, so others could sleep on the floor. Naturally, I ended up sleeping in bed with Shayne.

It was the middle of the night when I woke up suddenly. Shayne's arms were snaked around me. _Well, this is weird._ I went to adjust myself, went I felt something poking me. It was right up against my ass. _Oh my god...either this is serious morning wood or a VERY accidental boner._ I pushed back against it and Shayne let out a low moan. I could feel my own cock hardening at the sound. I laid there ever so still and quietly. _I wonder..._ I pushed my ass back against his erection and he let out another groan. "If you don't stop, I'll fuck you." He mumbled sleepily. My erection perked up at such an idea. I reached down to see if I could calm myself when Shayne wrapped his arm around my neck and pulled me closer against him. "Which I think is exactly what you want me to do..." he whispered. I felt his hands move down to my hips, and away from me. It seemed like he was fiddling with his boxers. As soon as he got them off, he pressed his dick back against me. He brought his fingers to my mouth, inserting them. "I've gotta stretch you out a bit if I'm gonna fuck you." He muttered. His breath on my skin was enough to drive me wild.

His hands moved from my mouth and down my backside. I could feel him toying with me, at this point I was even too nervous to touch myself, I feared I might explode. I could feel Shayne's finger pushing against my hole, I was already so fucking excited. I relaxed some and he pushed his finger inside of me. I let out a quiet but audible yelp. Shayne's hand flew to cover my mouth. "If you don't be quiet, we'll get caught." He growled. _Great...a prisoner of my own mind._ I nodded my head, but my mind was distracted by the subtle pumping of Shayne's finger. He kept his hand over my mouth and just continued to whisper in my ear and against my flesh. "I think Daddy needs to add another finger." _God, I don't know if I can handle another finger—!_ My thought is interrupted by Shayne pushing his index finger inside my hole, which was getting wetter by the second.

"Fuck...you ARE tight." He mumbled. I couldn't see how his voice didn't change pitch, but it was obvious he was getting off. His cock continued to push against me. "I have to have you." _Oh my god, is this really happening?_ Shayne withdrew his fingers and wrapped them around his cock. He used his free hand to rub a generous amount of spit all over the head. My hand moved to grip my own erection in the process. Shayne pushed the head of his dick against my puckering hole. His hand returned to around my mouth, I couldn't guarantee not making noise over this one. I relaxed more and he pushed himself into me. So many fucking nerves shattered at once and it felt like I might pass out. Shayne's breathing became a little more shallow and rapid. He began to thrust slowly, giving me a little more time to loosen up. I became more relaxed and the pleasurable side began to take over. "Goddamnit..." a slew of small pent up whispers escaped from Shayne's lips, it all seemed to be garbled. Nothing disappointed me more than not being able to watch Shayne do this. "Harder..." I whimpered out quietly. Shayne remained silent for the most part but growled at the sound of my voice over his soft grunts and groans.

Shayne's hand moved from gripping my hips to down closer to my erection. My breathing increased more. His hand grazed over my cock. I let out a shudder. He gripped it tightly and began to stroke it, his own thrusts falling in line with it. "I love that I make you hard." Shayne muttered. I let out another quivering moan, at this point, I didn't care who heard. I could feel the anticipation bubbling in my stomach. Shayne let go of my dick and his hands returned to my hips. "Oh my god...I'm gonna cum..." he mumbled. He gave a harder thrust, filling me completely. I had released into my hand and on the sheets some. Shayne's chest was heaving, and his chest was covered in perspiration. His hand moved to my soft dick. "Did you—oh, you did..." his voice dripping with lust. He grabbed my hand and brought it to his lips. He licked up the cum from between my fingers, my cock was getting hard at the feeling of it. "You taste so good." He mumbled in between licks and sucks. I shuddered. He pulled his cock from me.

"Was that morning wood or—?" I asked in a raspy voice. "I had every intention of fucking you." Shayne growled. "And if you're good enough, I'll do it again." I whimpered at the sound of that. Just as I was about to fall asleep, the sun was peeking over the horizon.


	3. Jealous?

I was on set with Shayne and Damien. "I'm nervous to come down!" I shouted. Climbing ladders was never an issue for me, coming down was always the problem. "It's only a few steps, just jump." Damien said. He outstretched his arms. "I'll catch you." I sighed. I jumped off the fourth rung, and Damien caught me. He stood there for a few seconds, staring at me. "You can put me down." "Right..." he said.

Damien left the set. I wiped my hands on my jeans. "It looks great, don't you think?" I asked Shayne. "It looks awesome!" He said. "Hey, don't think I didn't see what happened with Damien earlier." Shayne said, grabbing my arm. "Jealous?" I asked. He pulled me towards him. "Are you intentionally doing it?" I pouted a bit. "Of course not, Shayne." I stepped to him until we were nose to nose. "I'm yours." I said. My hand reached down to his crotch, gripping it through his jeans. "Prove it." He deeply said.

He pushed me back until I hit the side wall of the set. "You're going to do everything I say." Shayne said. He wrapped his hand around my throat. "Isn't that right?" I nodded. "Use your words, slut." "Yes..." he began to squeeze. "Yes what?" His eyes were on fire. "Yes, Daddy." "Good girl." His free hand moved to his jeans, unzipping them. He pulled them down, along with his boxers, to his mid thigh. "Get on your knees." He commanded. I sunk down on my knees, his erect and veiny cock bobbing up and down.

He brought his fingers to my lips and pulled my bottom jaw gently down. He grabbed his length, stroking it playfully. "Stick your tongue out." I pushed my tongue out and he rolled the head of his dick over my tongue. "Mm..." I reached up to take over. "No touching." He pushed his cock into my mouth. His hands wrapped around my head, pulling my ponytail. He pushed it back to my throat. I gagged a bit before relaxing around his size. "Fuucckk..." he leaned his head back. He retracted his hips, bringing his dick to the tip of my tongue.

"Look at me, Princess." He said. My eyes shifted up to look at him. "I want you to look at me when I fuck your mouth." He repeated the same motion, warming me up to deepthroating. He leaned his head back, moaning and groaning with each thrust. "Goddamnit...f—fuck. Shit..." his thrusting increased. He was pressing the very back of my throat. "Oh my god, you take it so well...take it all." He gripped my ponytail harder forcing himself deeper. "Oh! Fuck!" I could feel tears forming in my eyes as he continued to fuck my throat.

"God...I'm-I'm gonna c-cum..." he pushed his dick all the way in down to the base. His cock spasmed wildly, pumping out rope after rope of hot cum. He shivered, his legs shaking some. His hands fell away. I took the opportunity to swallow the load and clean up his cock. He gasped and sucked his breath back. The head of his cock was so sensitive. "Baby..." he said softly. He retracted his cock from my mouth. He pulled his boxers up. I stood, wiping my mouth. "Don't make me have to punish you some more." He said. "Yes, daddy."

I stepped out from the curtain. Damien came out of the dark. "Hey, I got some more lights." He said. "Oh, great!" I said, smiling. "You have something here." He reached up and wiped my face. "You missed some." He said, slyly. I let out a whimper. He brought his thumb to his mouth and licked it. He winked at me. "Let's put these lights up."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2 & 3 are a little short, that's just because ya girl was just starting out and getting her footing. They'll get longer, I promise. 😉


	4. Risk Taker // 'Be Quiet' 2

We were all up early in the eating hall. "You seem awful quiet." Courtney said, sitting down. "Huh? Oh, I'm just distracted by my own mind." I said, picking at the food on the plate. My eyes wandered up and met Shayne's who was sitting directly across at a different table. Damien was entertaining the other guys at the table. I had chosen to sit with the ladies along with some of the other guys.

A few moments of intense eye contact were shared before Shayne rose from the bench he was sitting at. He stepped over to bench and walked around the table, the entire time my eyes followed him. He disappeared from sight and I felt hands creep onto my shoulders. I looked up and thought surely I'd melt into a puddle. "Shayne?" I squeaked out. "We need to talk...in private." He said, giving my shoulders a squeeze.

I didn't know if I was able to stand, given my nervousness and the absolute soreness from this morning. Shayne fucks like a wild animal, hard and aggressive, even when he's trying to be a softie. Unbeknownst to either of us, Damien had seen us leave. "Where are we going?" I asked. Shayne didn't give an answer.

We had bussed from the hotel to the ranch. It was nice and sunny outside right now. As soon as we were far enough out of sight, Shayne grabbed my hand and pulled me to him. He started to kiss me. "What are you doing?" I asked, briefly pulling away. Shayne raised a brow quizzically. "I mean—I like it, but what about getting caught?" I looked over my shoulder away from him. He turned my face back to him. "I want all of your attention on me." He said.

We continued to kiss and eventually wound up behind the storage shed. Zippers and buttons were no issue with basketball shorts. Shayne had his hands up under my shirt. His mouth wandered away from mine and down my neck. I continued to run my fingers through his hair. "Turn around." He growled. I turned away from him and faced the woodshed paneling.

"I cannot stop thinking about this morning..." he mumbled against my ear. "...how wet you were, how tight you are..." he thrust his hips against my clothed ass, rubbing his erection against me. I let out a whine. Shayne's hands dropped down, giving my ass a squeeze. "Don't tease me.." I pleaded. Shayne's fingers tugged at the waistband on the shorts, pulling them down. They pooled around my ankles. Shayne moaned softly at the sight.

He began to plant kisses along my lower back above the underwear waistline. It tickled for a moment. His hands traversed their way under my underwear, pulling them down. _Fuck, I really hope we don't get caught...like what would either of us say?_ Shayne pulled my ass apart. This seemed so awkward in the daytime, but I was trying to be patient.

Shayne's wet finger pressed against my hole, as I relaxed, he withdrew the finger and replaced it with his tongue. "Ah!" I pressed my forehead against the wood boards. I looked over and there was a box on the ground near us. I balanced my foot on it, giving Shayne easier access. His tongue continued to swivel around my sore hole. His hands reached up and brushed over my balls. "Ahh..."

Shayne took his tongue away and stood up, I could hear the crackling of rocks under his feet. "Don't move." He said. I shut my eyes for a moment, trying to calm myself. They flashed back open as I felt Shayne's unclothed cock rub up against me. He pushed himself inside of me. "Relax baby...let me fill you up." Jesus Christ, those words... I sunk against him. I sat back all the way down to the base. Shayne let out a groan. I was getting used to his size.

He gripped my hips. "Lean forward some." He said. I did as he asked. His thrusting started out, slow as always. This position was new and felt so good. I could feel Shayne's dick massaging my prostate as he thrusted. My mind immediately went to fuzz. _I don't wanna cum right now._ I repeated this thought over and over again, meanwhile Shayne's thrusting had picked up speed. His hand wrapped around my throat, squeezing it. "Slow down, you're going to make me cum..." I whined out. Shayne didn't listen, he pushed me forward, gripping my shoulders and slamming into me over and over again.

Hands crept over Shayne's mouth. "I think he said, slow down..." a deep hearty voiced whispered. Shayne's thrusts slowed completely. "I want you to just enjoy him." The voice whispered again. Shayne let out a little whimper of approval.

This was a much pleasurable speed, Shayne reached down and placed his hands on my belly, pulling me up. Our eyes met and he pulled me into a kiss. "Cum for me." He muttered, pulling from the kiss. I had the head of my dick pinched between my fingers. The second I let up on the pressure, my brain filled with white noise and I came. "Fuck!" I shouted. Shayne gasped shallowly. His thrusting never picked back up. He gave a small groan and released inside me.

I picked up my clothes and pulled them on. As I began to walk away, Shayne grabbed me and kissed me. I smiled against his lips. "Thank you." I said. I walked off.

Shayne stayed standing there, he was trying to bring himself back. Damien walked around from the other side of the shed. If there was one thing to stop Shayne from being so wild, it was Damien. "You knew?" Shayne asked. "Of course I knew. You aren't a quiet man, Shayne." He stepped forward to him, the crunch of gravel under his feet. "But I think that maybe later, we have a lesson in dominance..." he said. "N-no...I-I" "I'm not asking." Damien said. He looked down into Shayne's blue eyes. Shayne quivered. "Pull up your pants." He said, walking off.


	5. A Friendly Gesture // A Damien Haas Smut

"You're going to love him." Shayne said, unlocking the door to the apartment. He pushed the door open and stepped inside. A man was sitting on the couch. "Hey, Dames. I'm home...and I brought you a little surprise." Shayne said. I stepped in after him, shutting the door and locking it.

"His name is Damien." Shayne said, moving to the kitchen. Damien's eyes followed as I moved from the door to the couch. I sat down beside him. "Uh...Shayne?" "Yeah?" Shayne was fumbling through the drawers looking for a bottle opener. I placed my hand on Damien's inner thigh. He jumped.

"Wh-what's this?" Damien asked. My hand moved closer to his groin. "It's a treat, dude. Don't be so ungrateful." "Like a prostitute." I reached up and turned his face to me. "No, not like a prostitute." I snarled. "N-n-not a prostitute." He repeated. "Don't let him fool you, he likes it rough." Shayne said. He walked back over and sat down in the chair across from us. "She's a friend of mine, we mostly screw each other, but she wanted to add some color to her pallet and I couldn't think of a better person." He said, taking a sip of the beer. "I mean, how long has it been? Three, four years? You need this, man."

"This is flattering, but I—" I pressed my lips against his earlobe, sucking and biting. "Just relax, Damien." "He's right...you're so tense." I said softly, groping his cock. Damien let out a weary sigh. I moved away from his earlobe and down his neck. "Shayne, this is not—aaahh..." I bit down somewhat, leaving a red mark. A surprised look fell over Damien's face as it flushed some. "Don't look at me." Shayne said. "Look right here." I said, turning his face to me. "How did that feel?" "Like I want you to do it some more." He said. His voice, once wrought with concern, now dripping with sex.

"Kiss me, Damien." I prompted. He pressed his mouth against mine, as soon as my lips parted, he inserted his tongue. My fingers entangled themselves in his brown hair. He gripped my waist firmly. My hand stayed on his clothed member, which was getting harder with every kiss. His lips left mine to explore the nape of my neck. I arched my back a little. I stopped him to pull off the shirt, exposing my breasts. He let out a breathy sigh. His brown eyes lifted begging for my approval.

I moved his head forward a bit, encouraging it. His warm tongue slid over my nipple. A little whine rose out of my throat. I ran my fingers through his hair. My gaze shifted over to meet Shayne's. He had angled himself differently in the chair, with his hips pushed outward. He still held the beer in one hand. His other hand ghosted over the tight jean material covering his crotch.

Damien breathed lightly over my tender breast, the slightest perspiration forming on the skin. He started unbuttoning the jean skirt I was wearing, he pulled it away to reveal that I wasn't wearing any panties. The sheer sight made him even harder. "Goddamn..." he muttered. He quickly pulled his own jeans off, leaving just the boxers on. He pushed me back on the couch, spreading my legs apart in the process. He brought his index finger to his lips, swirling it around in his mouth to make it wet. He then removed it from his mouth, and brought it down to my pussy. He inserted his finger into my hot core. "Fuck..." he moaned.

He removed his finger and angled my hips up some, before dipping his head down between my legs. My fingers returned to his messy head of hair, twisting and pulling. His tongue swiveled around my clit causing little spasms. "Oh...Damien...don't stop. Please don't stop." I whined. Muffled moans of approval hummed against my wet flesh.

Damien had used his free hand to pull his boxers down. He tugged gently on his member as he continued to eat me out. My eyes flashed over to Shayne, who now had a very visible erection through the white pants. "God, Damien...fuck yes. Yes! Yes!" "Oh no you don't." He said, taking his mouth away. He sat up on the couch and lifted me up to sit on his lap. "You're gonna cum on this fucking dick." He commanded. He lowered me down on it. "Oh! My god!" I squealed. "You didn't say he was so big, daddy." I said, looking over my shoulder at Shayne. Damien was busy rocking his hips against mine. I started to bounce up and down. "I know I didn't." Shayne responded. He had now unzipped his pants and was sitting there, stroking himself to the scene unfolding.

"Goddamn...fuck me..." Damien panted out. His hands moved from my hips to my waist. Damien quickly flipped our position, laying the small of my back on the arm rest of the couch. He raised my leg to balance on my shoulder. Damien's hips contracted and retracted in a slow manner at first. "Harder, Damien." I whimpered. "Fuck me harder." The room filled with moaning, whining, panting and the sounds of wet skin crashing together over and over again. "Fuck her harder, Damien." Shayne said, vigorously jerking his own cock. "Oh my—fuck, I'm gonna cum." "Cum all over me." He commanded. I arched my back a little more and the fluids came gushing out all around his cock. "God!" Damien hissed out.

He continued to pump and pump. "Fuck...I'm close, baby. Tell me where you want it." "I want it in my mouth." I moaned out. "Mm!" He pulled his cock out and I quickly sat up. I wrapped my mouth around it. Damien bucked his hips at the feeling, squirting cum in my mouth. "Ffuuckk..." I swallowed every last drop. Damien's hair stuck to his sweaty flushed face.

"How was it, baby?" Shayne asked. "So good." I said, buttoning my skirt up. "I gotta run, daddy. I'll see you tomorrow?" I asked, I leaned down and kissed him. "Yes, be good." "Bye Damien." I said, leaving the apartment.

"Well?" Shayne asked. Damien sat down on the couch, disregarding his naked lower half. "She's good..." he sighed. A chuckle rumbled in Shayne's throat.


	6. Being Gentle

"No fair!" Shayne shouted, trying to distract me from the mission, which I was winning. Laughter erupted from my mouth. "Stop! Let me win!" He shouted, grabbing the controller. "No, don't!" I squealed. "Give it!" Shayne yanked the controller from my hand and dashed to the bedroom. "Shayne Topp, you menace!" I shouted, jumping over the couch and chasing after him. Big red letters flashed across the screen: MISSION FAILED!

He slammed the bedroom door shut, laughing heartily. I burst through the door. "Give me back my controller!" I yelled. "Never!" He retorted. I went running to him, tackling him on the bed. My controller flew from his hands and landed in the clothes on the ground, ejecting the batteries. Shayne's hands planted themselves on my back as I straddled his lap. He was laughing so hard his face was turning red. "You made me fail the mission!" I protested. "You shouldn't have been showing off." He said, mid-giggle.

His hand reached up and touched my face, tucking my hair behind my ear. "You're so gorgeous like this." He said. "Stop, Shayne." I said. "You are, I'm so happy that we're friends." He said. My heart swelled up. My eyes drifted down to his lips, so full and perfectly tinted pink. Just begging to be kissed. "Shayne?" "Yes?" His eyes softly gazed up to mine. "Can I kiss you?" I asked. My hands rested on either side of his head. "Yes..." he quietly muttered. I leaned down and pressed my lips against his. He tasted like the cream soda we'd been drinking. His hands moved to my hair, caressing the locks. I pulled away. "Is this okay?" I asked. Shayne's brows lifted some. "Of course, baby." He said. I halted at the word, giving him a confused look.

"You know you're my baby, right?" He asked. His eyes still maintained the softness. I felt myself panic. "Am I?" I asked. "Yes, ever since we first met." He said with a smile. My heart fluttered with nervousness. "Come here..." he said, quietly. He pulled me down to resume kissing me. I could feel his bulge growing under his shorts as we continued to kiss. I pushed my hips down against it. He let out a little moan.

He bucked his hips up against me. He rolled us over, pinning me under him. Our kissing continued. His hands gently traveled up my stomach to my chest, but he stopped once he reached my bra line. He pulled away. "What is it?" I asked. "Is this okay? I-I mean, I'm not making you uncomfortable, am I?" I could see the nervousness flushing his cheeks. "I want this...please?" I said. His face relaxed, kissing me some more. He cupped my breast through the shirt. I reached down and palmed him though the thin basketball shorts material. "Mmm..." "Take this off." I whispered against his lips. I was tugging at his t-shirt. He quickly removed it and discarded it on the bedroom floor.

My eyes widened at the sight of his muscular figure. "What?" He asked, chuckling. "You've seen me shirtless many times before." "Not like this...not feeling this way." I said, running my finger along his heated skin. My finger moved up to his pecs, making little circles around his nipple. He let out a little whimper. I raised a brow, looking up at him. "S-sorry...I'm sensitive." He said. "Oh?" I sat up, planting soft kisses on his belly. He tenderly rubbed my head. The kisses moved up to his chest. I brushed my lips against his other nipple, while keeping my fingers on one, pinching and rolling it around.

My tongue gently pressed against the sensitive flesh, wetting it just enough to suck. "Oh my gosh..." Shayne moaned out. I gave a small bite causing his to quiver some. I continued kissing up to his collarbone and the nape of his neck. Shayne's moaning and groaning only seemed to increase. Our mouths met again. He reached up under the backside of my shirt to unclasp my bra. Our kisses halted so I could remove my bra and shirt. He laid me down on the bed, hovering over me.

He reached down to pull his shorts off, as well as his boxers. I watched him just for a moment before pulling my spandex shorts and undies off too. I gazed down at his length in awe. His face turned red with self-consciousness. "What?" He asked. "Nothing, can't I admire you?" I reached out and gripped him, he was warm and pulsating. He let out a gasp. "He's so big..." I said, my eyes went from his cock to his own gaze. His blue eyes swimming with intent as he watched me. "Think so?" He asked in a husky tone. "Yes." I said, beginning to stroke him. I leaned down, flicking my tongue across the head. Shayne groaned.

My hand continued to work his shaft as I sucked lightly on the head. "Yesss...fuck..." I removed my hand to take his dick deeper. "Wow..." he moaned. I lifted my head, drooling some. "Jesus, honey...let me do you." He moaned out. I laid back, bending my knees and pushing my pelvis up. Shayne's hands rested on my inner thighs. His hot breath grazing over my core. He began to kiss at my thighs. He lightly moaned. His tongue dredged along my swollen folds. My fingers gripped his soft hair, pushing him deeper in. He pushed apart my folds with his fingers, licking and sucking. The noises were too much.

"Oh my god, Sh-Shayne. Just fuck me...no more teasing." I whined. He raised his head and moved back up to eye level with me. He reached down, gripping his dick and rubbing it around my entrance. He pushed it inside with a slight thrust. I let out a pained yelp. He stopped. "I'm sorry!" He said. "Are you alright?" He asked. "I just need a minute to adjust." I said. I took a deep breath. "Okay, go ahead..." "Are you sure?" I nodded. He pushed it in more. I gasped some and gripped his forearms. I started to relax around his size. I could feel him pushing against my cervix.

He kissed me as he started to thrust. "Be easy." I said, softly. His thrusting maintained a moderate pace. "Fuck...shit...you're so tight." He growled. I felt myself melt under his voice. "I love your cock, Shayne." I moaned. "God, I fucking love YOU." He said, his blue eyes burning all the way through me. "Say that again." I panted. "I love you." He said. "Fuck, right there. Oh! Don't stop, please don't stop!" I cried out. "Don't cum yet." He said. "I don't think I can stop myself." I whined. Shayne leaned down and kissed me, slowing his thrusts to mere grinding. The blood rushing to my brain stopped.

His thrusting began to pick up some, going deeper and deeper. "Goddamn!" "Sh-Shayne?" I moaned out. "Yes?" He asked. "I think I-I want you to cum in me." I suggested. "Good, because I'm going to, baby." He said. His continued to slam into my cervix. "Fuck, you're gonna make me cum." I whimpered. "Me too." He moaned.

We reached our climaxes at the same time, my legs tightened around his waist and my fingernails dugs deep into his flesh. He collapsed against me, breathing heavily. I kissed the side of his head sweetly. He rolled off me, settling in right beside me.

Later on, when all the lights were out, I laid still next to him, tracing circles around his bare chest. His breathing was steady, but I knew he was awake. "Shayne?" I asked. "Hm?" "Did you mean what you said?" He was quiet. "When you said that you loved me?" I questioned. "Yes, I meant it." He said, softly. "I love you too." I whispered. "What does this mean for us as friends? God, what will people at the office think?" "I don't care about them. I want to be with you, I always have."


	7. Poolside

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The reader (you) is Damien's little sister. You spend lots of time at his house to swim and tan during the summer. Coincidentally, so does his best friend, Shayne Topp.

"Alright, I've gotta gooo...so just do whatever, go swim or watch TV." Damien said, walking to the door. "Don't eat my pasta salad that's in the fridge." "Fine, whatever just go." I said, shooing him to the door. "Oh and another thing..." "Ugh, what?" "If Shayne comes over, don't—" "I know. I know. Like I'd ever do anything to Shayne." "Uh-uh, I see how you look at him." "Fine, just go." He kissed me on the cheek. "I love you sis." I watched him leave.

I walked over and flopped down on the couch. Not 20 minutes after Damien left, Shayne came waltzing through the door. "What the hell are you doing here?" He asked "I practically live here, duh." He had a towel under one arm, his phone in his hand and a six pack of beer in the other. "Well..." he walked over and leaned down near my ear. "I'll be outside if you need me...for anything." A little moan followed the end of that sentence. I shivered at the sound of it.

I had hidden a little lie from Damien. Since he started at Smosh, I'd been a part of their family just the same too. I had always been very attracted to Shayne. This past Christmas was a little different. Ian wanted to throw a Christmas Party/Sleepover and invited EVERYONE. All throughout the party, Shayne kept eyeing me. It wasn't the cute and sweet eyes either. These ones seemed hungry for something other than what had been served. Later that night, Shayne and I snuck off to the bathroom and...well, you know.

I sighed and threw my head back. I got up. I needed to cool off. I walked outside and Shayne was taking his shoes off. His icy blues shifted up to meet my gaze. "Couldn't stay away, huh?" "I don't know what you're talking about." Trying to play coy was not working very well. Shayne would continue to press the situation until I was on my knees begging for it. I stretched some before reaching down and pulling my shirt off. Shayne's eyes continued to gloss over me. "Don't try to play coy with me. You know exactly what I'm talking about." He said, getting up from the chair and walking over.

"Remember last year at Christmas?" He asked. I quivered at the thought as my core softened some more and the wetness began to pool in my swimsuit bottom. "No, I can't say that I do..." I said, choking on the words. I unbuttoned my jean shorts and began to pull them down. "Because I remember it vividly. Having you sprawled out on the floor of the bathroom, wetter than ever, screaming 'Fuck me, Shayne! Fuck me!' Right?" I rolled my lips together in embarrassment. I struggled to respond but my eyes told the whole truth. "Mm...too bad you don't remember." He said.

Shayne walked away to take his other shoe off. I jumped in the pool. He jumped in after me. We came up for air at the same time. "Since you don't remember, maybe I could refresh that a bit." He said, grabbing my waist. He lifted me up around his body. "Damien says I can't..." I said. Shayne pouted a little. "Do you always do what Damien says?" "Well, no." "Then let Daddy refresh your memory." He said, softly. He started to kiss me and I kissed back. Shayne's mouth felt better this time. His face was smooth and shaven. My hands cupped around his face to kiss him deeply.

His hands snaked up behind me, untying my swimsuit top. "God..." he said breathlessly. He took the top off and tossed it in the pool. His hands came forward to my breast, kneading it softly. His kisses moved down to my neck. My hands stayed behind his head. His mouth bit and sucked at my collarbone. Little whines escaped my lips.

He pulled me down against his groin, I could feel his erection growing. "We should get out of here..." I suggested. His mouth wrapped sweetly around my breast. I moaned. "Shayne..." his moans were muffled by the sucking and licking. I reached down under the water and palmed his dick through the swim suit material. Shayne grunted quietly.

"Come on..." I said, wiggling from his grip and walking to the steps. Shayne followed me. Damien keeps an outdoor sectional around a small fire pit outside. Shayne sat down on the couch cushion, the water rolled off the waterproof material. Shayne went to pull me on his lap. "No, you don't." I said, slapping his hands away. I squatted down between his legs. I grabbed the waistband and pulled it down. Shayne lifted his butt to help me. He kicked off the wet swimsuit. Shayne sat there, his hands resting on the cushions. Shayne's cock looked prettier in the daylight than it ever did under the fluorescent lighting of the ladies room. I sighed dreamily as I stared at it. "What?" Shayne asked, his eyes averting uncomfortably. I planted little kisses on the insides of each thigh. "Your dick is so beautiful." I said. "Yeah?" "Yes..." I leaned forward and licked his dick from the base to the tip. He let out a groan of encouragement.

My free hand slid down to fondle his balls as I continued to suck his cock. I took him deeper and deeper, feeling his balls tighten up as my throat closed around him. "God!" He hissed. I didn't gag once. "Let me—fuck...let me fuck your throat..." he panted out. I lifted my head so he could understand me. "Beg for it." I said. His eyes widened. "You heard me." I growled around his cock. "I—I...please?" He whimpered. "I said beg for it." I went back to sucking his cock. "Mm! Please let me, I have to. I-fuck! I need to!" He cried out. Audible slews of cursing, begging, whining and moaning escaped Shayne's mouth. Drool was dripping down around his dick, making a huge mess. I lifted my head from his dick. He panted, his chest heaving. "Come here." I said hoarsely.

Shayne stood up. I sat down on the grass still facing him. "Open your mouth." He said. I did as he was said. He placed his meat on my tongue, slowly pushing it backwards. His hands tangled up in my hair for support. "Look at me." He said. My eyes met his gaze. His thrust started slow. I wanted it faster and harder. His thrusting began to pick up. He threw his head back, gripping mine harder as he slammed into the back of my throat. "Fuck!" He pulled himself from my throat. I had untied my bikini bottom. "Come here." He lifted me up on the sectional.

He positioned me on my hands and knees. He pushed himself inside of me. I let out a quiet yelp. "Fuck, babygirl..." he grabbed my hips and began to thrust harder. "More..." I moaned out. Our hips met and I could feel the head of his cock crash into my cervix. I started seeing stars immediately. His hips retracted and contracted faster and harder each time. He grabbed my hair and pulled it, pulling me backwards to meet his lips. "I love fucking you..." he moaned out. I whimpered slightly. Shayne's grunting and moaning was muffled for a few moments by the sloppy kisses. "I'm close..." I whined out. "Me too, baby." He said softly.

Shayne pulled me off the couch and back down to the grass. He shoved his dick inside my mouth and gave a few hard thrusts, spilling cum all in my mouth and down my throat.

The moment of bliss was cut short by yelling. "Goddamnit!" Damien shouted. Shayne yanked his shorts from the grass attempting to cover himself. "What did I tell you?!" He shouted at me. He grabbed Shayne's towel and threw it at me. I wrapped myself up. "Inside!" Damien said. "Thank you, Shayne." I gave him a light peck on the cheek before walking away.

"Dude! What the fuck? That's my little sister!" He yelled. "L-look, I can explain..." "Oh, please do!" "Damien—it was just an accident..." Damien sighed. "How many times has this happened?" "Well—uh..." "How many times?!" "Twice!" Damien's breath halted. "Twice? You fucked my sister at the company Christmas Party?!" "You knew?" "Big brothers know things sometimes, Shayne!"

Oops. 😉


	8. Shayne's Punishment // 'Be Quiet' 3

During the ride back from the ranch, Damien had been cold shouldering Shayne. Shayne's nerves were trembling at the thought of whatever "lesson" Damien was cooking up in his mind.

They arrived back at the office around 8:30 that night. Everyone said their goodbyes. As Shayne was grabbing his bag, Damien walked up behind him. "My apartment, 20 minutes." He said. "But—I" Damien raised his brow. "Twenty minutes." Shayne repeated. "Good boy. Oh, and show up without underwear." He said. Damien strolled away to his car, placing his bag in the backseat. Shortly after, Shayne followed Damien back to his apartment. Shayne's heart rocked his chest cavity with anticipation. His hands sweating vigorously as he tried to put a lid on his nerves.

The stair climb to Damien's apartment seemed eternal. Shayne found himself standing outside the door. Before he could knock, Damien opened it. "Getting cold feet?" He asked. Shayne gulped. "No..." he said. "Come on." Damien said, stepping aside. Shayne entered the room, hesitantly. "Damien, I just wanted to say that whatever you saw—it wasn't...I-I didn't.." "Top or bottom, Shayne?" Damien asked. "I—what?" "Top or bottom?" In this one moment, Damien seemed to tower over Shayne, looking down on him. Shayne felt small and helpless. Damien's eyes were swimming. Shayne gulped again. Damien leaned down, until they were nose to nose. "Top or bottom?" His minty breath danced along Shayne's hot flesh. Shayne quivered. His cock jumped in his pants. It rubbed against the harsh jean material, he had used the lobby restroom to remove his underwear as Damien requested. "Mm—bottom?" Shayne answered the question with one. Damien's hand molded around his neck.

Shayne's knees felt weak, like they might give. "Good boy." Damien growled. His hand tightened a little. Shayne gasped. As soon as Shayne's mouth opened, Damien kissed him. Damien reached down and unbuttoned Shayne's jeans. He removed his hand from Shayne's throat and pulled his pants down, until they settled around his ankles. "Take off your shirt." Damien commanded. Shayne began unbuttoning the shirt before peeling it off and tossing it to the ground. Now, he was completely naked, with the exception of his shoes. "Just how I like you." Damien mumbled against Shayne's lips.

He sunk down to his knees in front of Shayne. Shayne cock was now fully erect. He nervously looked away. "Look at me, Shayne." Damien said. "Do you know what happens to bottoms that get a little too aggressive?" Shayne just bit down on his lip and shook his head. Damien's fingers wrapped tightly around his dick. Shayne whimpered. "They get fucked." Before Shayne could respond, Damien stuffed his whole cock in his mouth. Shayne let out a loud yelp. "Ahh!" His hands gripped Damien's hair, pulling it. "Ffffuck...Damien." Shayne's breath quickly escaped and he struggled to gain it back as Damien continued to suck wildly. Shayne forced himself to resist the urge to buck his hips into Damien's mouth.

Damien's hands were gripping Shayne's thighs, his thumbs pressing deeply into the divets. The sucking continued and only seemed to get more aggressive and deeper. Damien hadn't raised his head once, but his brown eyes glimmered up at Shayne. Shayne looked down. "G-God...you're so..." "Mm-hm?" Damien hummed against the hot wet flesh, sending electric shocks trembling in Shayne's blood. "So fucking hot..." Shayne panted out. Damien lifted his head, Shayne felt the cold air rush against his cock. His body relaxed some. "On your hands and knees..." Damien said. "On the couch or the floor?" "On the bed." He said. Shayne quickly stepped out of his shoes and rushed to the bedroom.

Shayne got on the bed, on his hands and knees. "You know what I meant." Shayne shuddered. Damien wanted complete and total control, he didn't want Shayne's elbows locked in place. He wanted him as far up as possible. With his face buried in the pillow, Shayne couldn't see what Damien's next actions were. He felt the bed sink down behind him, and Damien's hands traversing his backside. "Please..." Shayne said, muffled. Damien leaned down by his ear. "Please what?" "Please fuck me..." Shayne whined out. A chuckle rumbled in Damien's throat. "Just wait." He said. His hands returned, squeezing Shayne on the ass.

Shayne hated waiting for this. His wet member continued to rub between his thighs, desperate for Damien's touch. "Flip over." Damien said. Shayne turned over on his back. "I want you to look at me while I do this." Damien said. Shayne bent his knees and adjusted the angle of his hips. "You're so eager. It's cute." Damien said. Damien leaned over Shayne to kiss his mouth. Shayne could feel his bare member rubbing against his ass. "Damien..." "Yes?" Shayne choked on his words as Damien pushed himself inside of Shayne. Little begs escaped Shayne's lips. "Give it to me, Damien." He begged, planting his hands on Damien's sides. "Beg for it..." Damien growled. "Please—please, Damien. I promise I'll be good, I won't fuck anyone else. I swear!" Shayne's begging turned into incoherent babbling.

Damien pushed himself deeper into Shayne until their hips met. Shayne melted into a puddle around Damien. Damien's thrusting grew harder and faster. He could feel Shayne's walls tightening around his cock as he would try to pull back. Shayne was a virtual hot mess, whining, begging and eager to comply. His blue eyes filled with lust and innocence. His face was hot and small amounts of sweat was forming on his forehead, causing his hair to stick. Shayne's skin was flushed to a pretty red color. Damien leaned down and kissed Shayne again. "God, I love you..." he muttered against Shayne's lips.

Damien sat back on his knees and began to thrust deeper. Shayne's own hands wandered down to his erect cock, which was so desperate for attention. Shayne gripped his member and began to stroke it. Watching Damien fuck him was too much and it didn't take long before Shayne reached his own climax. Strands of thick cum shot all over Shayne's stomach and some landed on his chest. Damien's eyes widened at the sight. His thrusting never slowed as he reached down, collecting some on his fingers. He brought them to his lips. "Yummy." He growled. The thrusting seemed to pick up speed. Damien's neck craned back as Shayne seemed to tighten up around his. Damien struggled to fight the urge to cum. Harsh gasps and groans filled Shayne's ears. Damien took his cock out of Shayne, squeezing the head. "Sit up." He commanded.

Shayne sat up and Damien let up the pressure on his cock, he had it angled at Shayne's face. Cum landed on Shayne's chest and his mouth. "Goddamn..." Damien whined. Shayne wrapped his mouth around Damien's softening cock to clean up to remainder of the cum. "Hey—be easy." Damien's breath hitched at the sensitivity he was feeling. Shayne raised his head to meet Damien's gaze. "You're so pretty like this." Damien said, leaning down to kiss Shayne. Damien's taste littered Shayne's skin and danced along his lips. He tasted perfect. "I should go shower." Shayne said. "Mm..." Shayne got up and moved to the bathroom. Damien followed him.

The two men showered together, warm water cascading down on them, washing away their fluids from their bodies. Damien held Shayne against him, kissing him.


	9. Quarterly Work Evaluation

There was a knock at the door. "Come in." I said from my desk. Shayne walked in. "You wanted to see me?" He said, sitting down. "Yes, sit down Mr. Topp." Shayne walked over and sat down in the chair across my desk. His khaki pants stretched tightly to wrinkle over his legs, up near his crotch. I pulled my glasses down and folded them. "It's come to my attention that you were hoping to get a promotion this week." I said, getting up and moving from the back of the desk.

"I was." "Well, I've been going over your quarterly evaluation and...I just don't think it's in the cards for you." "You're kidding? I've worked my ass off. I deserve it." He said. "I'll do anything for it." He offered. "Anything?" I asked. He reached over and placed his hand on my leg, pushing the material up. "Anything..." he said. He stood up, stepping in between my legs. He leaned down to me. "I see how you look at me...especially when I'm walking around the office. Just like I see you wearing these little skirts." His voice inches closer to my ear. I whimpered. "There's always an excuse for you to bend over in front of me, isn't there?" His hands trailed up my naked thighs, under my skirt. "And I know you go home after work, wet, and think about me." His husky voice brushed over my skin. "Tell me I'm wrong..." "N-no, you're not." I whispered. His hands reached the lining of my underwear. He toyed with the material. He pressed his mouth against the side of my neck, kissing and biting. I ran my fingers up through his hair.

He massaged my clit through the dampened underwear. I could feel his fingers pulling the underwear to the side. I let out a small gasp. He pushed his finger into my dripping core. "Ah!" "Mmm...my fingers feel a lot different than your own, don't they?" He purred out. "Yes..." I gasped. His steely blue eyes looked up at me. "But I like it." I said, softly. His pushed his mouth against mine, deepening his fingers. He pumped them in and out. My hands slipped down to the buttons on my blouse, I hurried to undo it. "God..." he moaned. He pulled his mouth away, staring at the almost bare flesh. He cupped a breast in his hand, feeling the warmth. I reached back and unclasped my bra. Shayne pulled it away.

He withdrew his fingers from me, bringing them to his mouth. He inserted them, licking the fluids from them. He dropped down to his knees. I stood to unzip my skirt and pull it down. Shayne unbuttoned his white shirt, discarding it on the floor with the other clothing. I returned to the sitting position on the desk as Shayne worked my underwear off. He pushed my legs apart. I leaned back a little, balancing my elbows on the desk. Shayne dipped his head down. I leaned my head back, running my fingers through his hair. "Oh my god...Shayne." I leaned my head back some, pushing his face deeper. His tongue was absolutely perfect. His eyes flicked up. His hands gripped my inner thighs, placing bruises on them. His moans were muffled by the searing flesh. "Oh my god—d-don't stop. P-please don't stop...god!" He raised his head, pulling his tongue from me.

"I-I sssaid..." he placed his fingers against my lips. "I heard what you said..." he mumbled. His hands trailed down between my breasts. He cupped it in his hand. "...but right now, I'm in control." He moaned. His free hand was busy unbuttoning his pants. He stepped back to pull down his pants. My eyes shifted down to the black material, which was now the only thing separating us from each other. "Don't stare." He growled. My cheeks flushed. He reached under the waistband of his boxers and pulled them down. His erection sprang from the material. My eyes widened at the sight. "Don't stare..." he growled again. "How can I not?" I asked, my eyes shifted back up to his. "You're not going to—" he chuckled and smiled devilishly. He lifted me up off the desk and turned me around.

He bent me over the desk. "You're going to love this..." he said. He pressed his cock against my entrance, rubbing the head slightly on my tender folds. I let out a tiny whimper. My breath fogged against the wooden desk top. He continued to tease. "Shayne, just—" At that moment, he pushed himself inside of me. I let out an audible yelp. His thrusts were hard and wild. His hand reached forth and grabbed my hair, pulling it back. He pulled me against his chest, biting down at the crook of my neck. He reached down to lift one of my legs. I bent my knee and balanced it on the top of the desk. His thrusts maintained speed, but it began to get deeper. The scent of the room was filled with sweat and pheromones. The ends of Shayne's hair were beginning to dampen and stick to his forehead. Perspiration lightly formed on his chest, rolling down his belly.

I turned my head just a bit and he kissed me. "You're a god, Shayne Topp..." "I know..." he moaned. His moans reverberated off the walls of the office, loud enough for anyone walking by the hear. He continued to suck deep purple marks into the side of my neck. "Harder..." I moaned, pushing myself against him, grinding my hips down. He growled and shoved me down onto the desk. My fingers curled around the desk lip. His thrusting picked up speed, his hands applied vigorous downward pressure on my lower back. "Fuck!" He shouted. He pulled himself from me and pulled me down off the desk, on my knees, facing him. I sat there on my knees, watching him pump his cock just a few times.

Hot sticky cum came shooting out, landing all over my tits. "G-goddamn..." he said. I ran my fingers through the substance, bringing it to my mouth for a taste. Shayne whimpered at the sight. He was attempting to catch his breath. "I'll consider that promotion." I said. "Seriously?" "Maybe come by my place tonight and I'll give you a for sure answer." I said, picking up my clothes. "Oh, and don't wear any underwear." I said, kissing him on the lips.


	10. The Virgins

Shayne Topp and I are best friends, we've been best friends since forever. And life is great, but we're always getting teased. I have no idea if the other kids are actually having sex, but we constantly get teased about being virgins. It makes me half tempted to ask Shayne if he feels like we should have sex to make it stop. But, your first time should be with someone special, right? Well...Shayne is special to me.

Monday morning at 8:00 am, Shayne and I are standing outside my locker. Shayne is babbling on about a new video game he's been playing. I'm listening, but I've thought all weekend about whether or not I should take the plunge and ask Shayne to sleep with me. I stack my books in the top locked when 3 guys come strolling by. "Well if it isn't the two little virgins..." "Oh, piss off, Donny." I slam the door on my locker closed. "Yeah, Donny have you even had sex yet?" I ask. He fumbles for a moment. "Well yeah, of course." It seems he's only trying to impress his friends. "Oh really? Who was it with then?" Shayne places his hand on my arm. "Let's just go." He says. "No, Donny started this and quite frankly, I am sick of it." Donny stands there, baffled that I would push the issue. "Don't have an answer, huh? Well, it just so happens that Shayne agreed to have sex with ME just before you three assholes walked up." I blurted out. Their eyes widened and a collective "What?!" jumped out of all 4 of their mouths. "Did you not agree to that?" I ask, raising my brows at Shayne, encouraging him to play along. "Well—yeah. I did." He finally gets out. Just then, Mr. Wallace walks up. "Get to class, all of you!" He shouted. We took off in the opposite directions.

'"Dude, what the hell?" Shayne asked when we were finally far enough away. "What? Did I do something wrong?" I ask. "What the hell was that about? I never said I would have sex with you!" "Not even if it was mutual? I wasn't serious, but I would be if you wanted to." Shayne halted in his steps. "Look, we don't have to talk about this. I'm late for history class." I said, turning around and walking away. Shayne ducked into the art class, taking his seat next to Damien. It seems my paranoia had rubbed off on him and started a thinking bubble inside his brain. "What's wrong, man?" Damien said, as Shayne took his seat beside him. "N-nothing." Shayne said.

"And then King Louis XVI decided that it was best to..." the lecture droned out, as I was thinking about Shayne. _God he was so cute....I couldn't stand it. Holy shit, am I falling in love with my best friend?_ I sighed.

"Damien, have you ever had sex?" Shayne asked. Damien laughed. "No, I haven't gotten around to that yet." He said. Shayne frowned. "Is that what you're on about?" Damien asked. "It was on my mind. I saw Donny in the hallway and I was with my friend...you know..." "Yeah, the cute one." "I know why she did it, and it was to just drive Donny away. But—she's really got me thinking about it." "About having sex? What the hell did she say to Donny?" "She told him I had agreed to have sex with her." "Did you?" "Of course not! But...it's got me thinking, she's the perfect person to lose it to. I mean, she's my best friend." "I'm your best friend too, dude. But I don't see you bucking up to screw me." Damien said, laughing. "Shut up, man. I'm serious...I don't think I would want it to be anyone else." Shayne's eyes glossed over. Damien raised his brow, it was clear that the blond was daydreaming about this girl. "Earth to Shayne!" He shouted, waving his hand in front of his face. "So what do you think?" Shayne asked. "It's your call man, but just make sure that you use protection." Damien said.

At 11:15, the bell dismissed us for lunch. I sat down at the furthest table in the cafeteria and pulled my sandwich out of my bag. I hadn't seen Shayne, he was probably avoiding me because of the whole sex thing. I didn't want our friendship to suffer because of something I THOUGHT I wanted. Suddenly, my sandwich seemed so gross. I just sat there, disappointed. "Hey you." A voice said. I looked up to see Shayne standing there. "Can I sit down?" He asked. "Yeah, go ahead." I said. He sat down beside me. There was a few silent moments between us. "Listen, I've been thinking about what you said this morning." Shayne said. My heart picked up speed. "You have?" I asked. "Yeah, I spoke to Damien about it and I've done some thinking on it myself." I was eagerly waiting for his answer. He reached over and grabbed my hand. "Do you really want to have sex with me?" He asked. "I can't think of a better person." I said. His eyes lit up at the sound of those words. "Then we should start planning this." "Well, my parents are gone at a convention all week, we could knock it out sometime then." I said. He sighed, giddily. I squeezed his hand.

After lunch, we returned to class. I was sitting in free period, studying when I got a text from Shayne.

**S: Hey, umm...we're going to need condoms right?**   
**M: Yeah, I would hope you want to practice safe habits.**   
**S: Well...I was thinking, maybe the first time it could be without it.**   
**M: Why?**   
**S: I just....really want to feel you, completely.**

I rolled my lips together at the thought. My heart was slamming into my chest so fast from this and I had no idea why. Shayne and I are best friends, I shouldn't be nervous, I trust him. I just sent him a text back and went back to studying.

**—Wednesday Morning—**

"Okay, so I told my parents that I'd be staying over at Damien's house and he's agreed to cover for me." Shayne said. He was vigorously wiping his hands on his jeans. "Are you nervous?" "Of course I am, but I'm trying to play it cool." I sighed. "Me too, but I'm also really excited."

"So dude, today is the day." Damien said, walking into Art Class and sitting down. "God, you're sweating bullets." He said. "I'm so nervous." "Don't be. It's going to be great." "Damien, you're talking to me like I'm going on stage to perform in my underwear. This is totally different." "Come on, don't talk like that. Be optimistic." Damien said with a smile. "Besides, I saw you guys on Monday, holding hands." He said. "We hold hands all the time." "Not like that. I can see what's happening between you guys. I think this friendship is going to turn into something more." Damien said.

At the end of the day, Shayne was waiting outside for me. We walked to school every single day and home every day. But this time was different, there was no light hearted conversation or joking. We walked home in complete silence. "Are you okay?" I asked Shayne as we walked up the sidewalk to my house. "Yeah, totally." He said. I suspected he was trying to think of how to approach the situation, I was doing the same thing. We stepped inside my house and all was quiet. "Hello?" Shayne called out. I grabbed his hand. "No one is here, dummy." I said, grabbing his hand and leading him upstairs. We came to my room. I pushed the door open and walked in. I set my book bag down on the ground by the desk and moved to the bed.

Shayne stood there, nervously. "Well, come on. Don't be so nervous. I don't bite." I said, patting the mattress. Shayne moved to the bed to sit down beside me. We sat there in silence. "Sooo...how does this start?" Shayne asked. "I think...like this." I turned his head towards me. I brushed my thumb over his lips some, leaning forward and kissing him. Shayne placed his hands on my legs, squeezing my thighs. "Mm!" Shayne's grip loosened and he pulled away. "I'm sorry, did that hurt?" He asked. "No, it's fine." I said, pulling him back into a kiss. His hands remained in my lap. "Shayne, it's okay to touch me." I said, against his lips. "I mean...I want to touch you..." I reached over and cupped him through the jean material. He gasped. He relaxed under the touch. "That—that feels really good." He muttered. His hands snaked their way up under my shirt to my bra. He cupped the flesh, kneading it with his soft hands. "Mmm..." I moaned softly under his touch.

I could feel his erection growing under the material. His mouth moved away from mine, to travel down my neck, softly kissing. I ran my fingers through his blond hair. "Wait just a moment." I said. He pulled away and I reached down, pulling off my shirt. Shayne looked away. "Shayne..." I said. "Don't look away." I said. I reached back and unclapsed my bra, pulling it from my body. Shayne looked down, a hungry look lit up in his eyes. "Can I?" He asked, staring at my chest. I smiled. "Of course." He scooted closer, placing a hand on my back. His placed his other hand on my chest, feeling the blood drumming through my veins. He bent his head down, placing his lips against my breast. "God..." he moaned against my skin. He parted his lips some, grazing his tongue over my nipple. "Ahh..." his eyes flicked up at me, but then closed against as he continued to lick, suck and bite. I craned my neck back some, encouraging him to continue.

He took his lips from my breasts, they were red tinted from the act of sucking. Purple marks littered my chest. He kissed me again. He pulled away and hurried to take off his shirt. I reached down and unbuttoned the jean skirt I was wearing. Shayne fumbled with his button. "Let me do it." I said. He stood up and faced me. I reached out and gently unbuttoned and unzipped them. I pulled them down. Shayne was wearing black and grey checkered boxers. I stroked him gently through the material. Shayne sighed, contentedly. He stepped out of his jeans and kicked them to the side. I pulled off my skirt and scooted back on the bed. Shayne crawled across the bed, on top of me. "When did you get so pretty?" He asked. "Shayne.." I said, blushing and looking away. "I mean it, you look so beautiful right now." He said.

"Shayne, I want you. Right now. I don't want to mess around." I said. He sat back on the bed and pulled his boxers off. I pulled my underwear off. "Are you sure you want this?" Shayne asked. "I am, are you having second thoughts?" "N-no...of course not. I want this, more than anything." "Should we do this without a condom?" I asked. "Do you trust me?" He asked. "Yes, I do." "Then trust me." He said. He leaned down and kissed me. His hands wandered down my belly to my hips. His fingers teased around my entrance. I gasped softly. He took his fingers away, wrapping them around his member. He brushed it against my entrance. I whined softly. "Are you ready?" He asked. I nodded.

He rested his hand on the mattress, up near my head. He exhaled and pushed himself into me some. I yelped. "I'm sorry!" He said. He started to retract his hips. "Don't pull away, just go slow." I said. He nodded his head. He pushed himself just a bit further in. It felt like pressure and then there was a little pain. I squeezed my eyes shut, but the pain soon subsided. I felt Shayne's hips meet mine. His breathing had picked up some. "Are you alright?" I asked. "Yeah, I just—fuck...it feels really good. " he moaned. "It does." I gasped. Shayne began to thrust some. "Oh my god, yes...yes..." my fingers continued to tangle in his blonde hair. It started to slow a bit. "What is it?" I asked. "I don't want to cum yet, I want you to cum first." He said. The sound of those words played on in my head. I arched my back some and angled my hips up. He groaned. His thrusting was slow and steady. His arm snaked up under my lower back, lifting me some as he continued to thrust. "Goddamn..." he muttered. "Harder, Shayne..." I moaned out. He pressed his lips against mine as he started to pick up speed. This felt so amazing.

"Shayne—you're gonna make me—fuck!" "I know. I can feel it." He growled. I tightened up around him some before gushing all over his dick. I had never had an orgasm quite like this before. He pulled himself from me, gripping himself. I sat up on my knees and leaned down, wrapping my lips around his cock. Shayne's hands found their way into my hair, as he gave small thrusts, pumping cum into my mouth. I swallowed it greedily down. He gasped a little at the sensitivity. I pulled away. "Whoa..." he said. I fell back on the bed, laughing. "How was that?" He asked, shakily. "Amazing." I said. He laid down beside me. I cuddled up close to him.

He placed his arm around me. "You want to do it again? I can do it better this time." He said, smiling. "Yes, totally." "Well, come here, you." He pulled me onto his lap. A cacophony of laughter erupted between the two of us.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is where things start to get a little longer and a little more meaningful. ❤


	11. The Sleepover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The reader is Courtney Miller's BFF. Courtney has an older brother named, Shayne. Courtney invites you over for a girls night, but while her parents are away, Shayne is in charge. And Shayne might have other plans.

"Are you sure that your parents are cool with this?" I ask as I walk into Courtney's house. "Totally. The only thing is that they left my brother in charge, which sucks. Like I'm literally 17, I don't need a babysitter." We walked into the kitchen. "Mom and Dad seem to think you do." A deep voice said. "Shut up, Shayne. Don't you have friends to go hang out with or something?" The blond turned his head, and I caught his attention. "Who's your friend?" "No one, she and I just cheer together." Courtney said, walking to the fridge. He walked over and leaned on the island counter top. There was not a single doubt in my mind that Shayne was super hot. I just never mentioned it in front of Courtney.

Later that night, Courtney had ordered pizza for dinner. "You guys ordered pizza?" Shayne asked. "Yes and no, you may not have any. There's leftovers in the fridge." Courtney walked off to use the bathroom, leaving Shayne and I standing there. "Let me have a bite..." he growled, stepping a little closer. I felt my knees getting weak. His blue eyes glimmered in the light under the falling strands of hair. "Please?" He said, softening his tone some. "Courtney said no." I said, quietly. Shayne reached up, dragging his finger over the small amount of pizza sauce at the corner of my mouth. He brought it to his own lips, inserting the finger in his mouth, licking up the sauce. A little moan crept from my mouth, watching him. He stopped and his mouth formed into a smile. "You like that?" Before I could answer, Courtney came around the corner. "Shayne, go on! You're not getting anything from her or from me!" Courtney shouted. "Oh I'm getting something out of you later, believe me." He mumbled. He turned around and walked off. "Fine, I'll be upstairs in my room if you need me for anything." He said, walking away.

"God, what an ass. Can you believe that?" Courtney asked. I was still reeling from what Shayne had said. Once we finished dinner, Courtney picked out a movie. She falls asleep during every movie though. About halfway through The Fifth Element, she fell asleep. I went to the bathroom to wash my face and get ready for bed. I turned to leave the bathroom and Shayne appeared in the doorway, that sinister smile creeping onto his face. He was wearing a grey v-neck shirt with black boxers. "What are you staring at?" I asked. "You." He said, stepping into the bathroom. "I'm not having sex with you in here." I said. He raised his brow. "Whatever gave you that impression." He leaned over to grab his toothbrush, pressing his groin against me. I leaned back against the sink. I gasped at the feeling.

"Let me brush my teeth and I'll show you that." He said, his eyes lilting down to the crotch of his underwear. "I'm not doing it, Shayne." I lied, he grabbed my arm. He pushed me against the wall. His toothbrush was hanging out of his mouth. "I think you are..." he growled. I whimpered some, the wetness in my shorts only seemed to increase. I left the bathroom, trying to wrap my head around this. I walked back to Courtney's bedroom and turned the lights out, but I didn't move towards the bed to sleep. I stayed standing by the door, listening for Shayne's footsteps on the carpeting.

He quietly shuffled by. I waited for a few moments. _Damnit...am I really going to do this? You know what, things like this don't really require this much thought._ I shook my head. I opened Courtney's bedroom door and quietly moved out of the room. I came to Shayne's bedroom door. I took a deep inhale and opened the door, his lights were still on. I stepped inside, but didn't see him. "Couldn't stay away, could you?" His voice echoed out. I jumped. "Sorry," he said with a comforting smile. "I didn't mean to scare you." He placed his hand on my shoulder. He leaned down to kiss me, when I stopped him. "Wait, how old are you?" I asked. He raised a brow. "Nineteen." He said. "I won't do anything you don't want." He said, softly. "Calm down, it's not like I'm a virgin." I said, rolling my eyes. "Oh no?" "Definitely not. I'm a big girl." I reached down and grabbed his dick through the thin material. The action surprised him.

He placed his hands on my cheeks, pulling me into a kiss. He tasted like the minty toothpaste he had used. His lips were perfect. He reached down and lifted me up, wrapping me legs around his waist. He walked towards the bed, his mouth never leaving mine. Our tongues danced together in complete ecstasy. He laid me down on the bed. "God...Shayne..." I ran my fingers through his hair as his lips moved down my neck. His hands moved up my waist, under the thin pink camisole. His fingers teased, pinching my nipples. "You're such a little minx." He said, against my skin. He lifted the shirt, bringing his lips to my breast, rolling his tongue out across the sensitive bud. My hands continued to tighten around the soft locks as he sucked. His mouth moved over to the other breast, while his fingers took the place of his tongue. I bucked my hips up against him. "Mm..." his small humming vibrated against my skin, causing goosebumps.

"Let's get these off..." he said, tugging at the waistband of my shorts. As I busied myself removing my shorts, Shayne peeled off his shirt. I laid there now sprawled out, naked on Shayne's grey sheets. A shuddering breath came from his lips as he moved down my body. He kissed my belly lightly. I giggled some. My hands moved up to rest on the pillow behind my head. Shayne pushed my legs apart. I felt the need to cover myself, but resisted the urge. He planted gentle kisses on my inner thighs, moving up towards my heatedness. He pressed his face against me and inhaled softly. I shivered at the cool air. He pushed his tongue out, dredging it across my swollen folds. The warmth sent small currents of electricity rocking my body. I gave into it, bending my knees. Shayne wrapped his arms around them, deepening the licking. He used his fingers to part them, unveiling a sticky and wet mess.

He sighed, and pushed a single finger inside. I yelped softly. My hands clenched around the pillowcase. His finger pumped smoothly as his tongue swirled around my clit. My fingers loosened and tightened around the material as I arched my back some. My hands moved to his hair again, gripping the soft down. "Yes...yes! Oh god yes! Don't stop, Shayne!" I cried out. I could feel myself reaching that peaking point, the harder he'd suck and lick. He lifted his mouth from me. "Not yet, my love." He said, moving back up to kiss me. So I could taste myself on his smooth shaven face.

He pulled his underwear down and kicked them off. He flipped our position to where I was on top. As we continued to kiss, I pushed myself down on his member. "Mmm.." he let out a little groan at the feeling. I tightened up around him. I pulled myself from our kiss and leaned back. Shayne's hands traversed my belly up to my breasts. I began to grind my hips against his. "God.." he bucked his hips up slightly. I placed my hands on his chest to balance. The grinding began to become bouncing. Shayne placed his hands on my waist, increasing the bouncing. I could feel myself clenching around him, in an effort to hold off my own orgasm. The bouncing returned to grinding again, but it seemed that Shayne didn't like that. He continued to hoist me up and slam me down on himself. "Goddamn!" He shouted. "Ah! Ah! Sh-Shayne!" He reached up and grabbed my throat, squeezing it. "You'll cum whether you want to or not." He snapped. "Harder! Harder! Oh fuck yes!!!" I screamed.

I was seeing stars from how amazing the orgasm was. Shayne yanked himself from me before I could finish completely. Thick fluid spewed out of his cock, all over his own belly. His face and chest were wet with perspiration from exertion. His chest was heaving. "Jesus..." he said. I dragged my finger through the fluid on his belly. I brought it to my lips, smoothly licking it up. He chuckled. "I should go shower." He said. He sat up and grabbed his clothes. "Wait..." I said, grabbing his arm. He turned around, his belly covered in slick sticky liquid. I leaned forward and licked up the remaining cum. He tasted so perfect. "Now go shower." I said, wiping my lips. He chuckled again and leaned down and kissed me.

I quickly scooped up my clothes and rushed back to Courtney's bedroom. _God...if Courtney ever finds out...this could ruin our friendship._ I dressed myself and slipped into bed beside her.


	12. The Company Christmas Party // A Prequel To 'Poolside'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In 'Poolside', the reader mentions losing her virginity to Shayne Topp at a Smosh Company Christmas party. Here are the events from that night. The reader will reprise their role as Damien's little sister.

"Are you excited?" Damien asked as we were driving to the Smosh Office. "I am. I think it's going to be great!" I said happily. We got out of the car, once we had arrived. Shayne, Courtney and Olivia were standing outside. "Hey guys!" "Hey, we were wondering when you two were going to show up." Courtney said, embracing me. "Well, Damien took forever finding his pants." I joked. "Hi, Shayne." I said, passing him to go upstairs.

Once inside the office, I mingled among the people. "You're Damien's little sister, right?" Ian asked. "I am." "When did you get so big? I mean, jeez..." he wrapped his arms around me. As I hugged him, I looked across the people to meet Shayne's gaze. He was standing there, drinking from the beer bottle. He was dressed in a Superman onesie. He licked his lips and gave a sinister smile. "What are you looking at?" Damien asked, walking up to Shayne. "Nothing, man." He said, reaching down and grabbing one of the cherries on the plate. "You better not be thinking what I think you are." Damien said, popping the cap off the beer. "I have no idea what you're talking about." Shayne said. Damien grabbed him by the onesie, getting in his face. "She's off the table, for you especially." He said. "Relax, dude. This is a professional setting." He said. Damien released him as I walked up.

"Want one?" Shayne asked, picking up another cherry. I picked up a beer. "No thanks, I already have one." I said, winking. "Not after I'm done with you." Shayne muttered. "Boze! What's the story on those shots? I wanna get fucked up!" He shouted, walking away. "Stay away from him." Damien said. "Why?" "Shayne is not your type." I raised a brow. "How would you know what my type is?" I asked. "I'm your brother, you'll do what I say." He said, grabbing my arm. "Chill out, Damien." I said, pulling away. "Come do some body shots with us." Courtney said, grabbing me by the arm. She pulled me away from the table. "We need someone on the table." Wes said. "I'll do it!" Joven shouted. "Ew, I'm not doing tequila shots off your body." Boze said. "I'll do it." Shayne said, unzipping the onesie and pulling it down to his hips. He tied the sleeves so it wouldn't fall anymore. He got up on the desk and laid down on his back. "Who hasn't done this before?" Boze asked, Courtney shoved me up there. "I haven't." I said. "It won't work because Shayne's got abs!" Joven protested. "Shut up, dude." Wes said. "You do the tequila first, then the salt...and then the lime." Courtney said. "It isn't hard. Do you want me to show you?" Boze asked. "Nah, just make sure Damien doesn't know." I said, winking.

Boze poured the tequila into Shayne's belly button. She sprinkled the salt on his tummy some. "That's cold." Shayne said, giggling. "Don't, you'll spill it!" She picked up the lime. "Here." She said, placing the lime in between his teeth. I stepped up to the table, I was so nervous. I leaned down over his tummy, sucking up the tequila. I swallowed and moved up to his abs, dragging my tongue across the salt. Shayne let out a little groan. The salt bit down on my tongue. I came to his mouth, his eyes were on fire with lust. "Do it!" Courtney shouted. I closed my eyes and leaned down to get the lime, but my mouth was met with Shayne's tongue instead. I pulled away quickly. "Tricked ya." He said, pinching the lime between his fingers. I was embarrassed. "Oops..." he growled.

I stepped away from everyone as they continued to do shots. "What are they doing?" "Umm...body shots?" I asked. "Off who?" "Shayne..?" Damien's eyes narrowed. "Did you do them?" "No, of course not." I took a sip of beer to stifle the tequila smell. I went to the bathroom, to wash my face. "Fuck...why did he do that?" I asked myself. I stepped out of the bathroom and Shayne was standing there. "Did you like that?" He asked. I looked down in embarrassment. "It was pretty sexy." I said. "You should let me do that to you." He suggested. He leaned closer. "After all...I'm sure you taste delightful." He said. "Maybe." I said, playing along. "Get cleaned up." I said, moving away from him. I returned to the party.

We spent the rest of the night dancing, until people began getting tired. We were all going to sleep in the office. Damien insisted I sleep by him. Shayne slept beside Ian and Courtney. The lights went out and everyone fell asleep...well, everyone except me and Shayne. I laid there, I really needed to pee. I quietly moved away from Damien, creeping over everyone who was laying around. I moved out of the office down the hall. I didn't know Shayne was still awake. I stepped into the bathroom.

As I was leaving the bathroom, Shayne stopped me. He pulled me into the set room. "What are you doing?" I asked. He smiled, placing his arms around me. "I was thinking maybe we could spend some one on one time together." He said. That devilish smiled crept over his lips again. "Are you sure you aren't thinking of something else?" I asked. He backed me against the door, leaning down and kissing my neck. "Maybe." He said, muffled. My hands moved up his body. "We can't tell Damien." I said. "Do you think I'm going to say something?" He asked. "Well, no." "It wouldn't look very good for me to admit I had fucked my best friends little virgin of a sister, now would it?" He asked. I gasped. "N-no..." I said. "But the question is, do you want it?" He asked, pulling away. "Yes." "Yes what?" "Yes, I want you to fuck me." I said, breathlessly. His eyes lit up as he reached for the zipper on the onesie I was wearing. It was pink with Care Bears on it. He continued to kiss me. _Was I really doing this?_ Damien would completely disapprove. It didn't matter, I had wanted to have Shayne from the moment I met him, regardless of what Damien thought.

Shayne picked me up, wrapping my legs around his waist. He smelled like the tequila we had been drinking. I could taste the beer on his tongue. Things were getting hot and I wanted out of these clothes. "Let me be in control." I said. He pulled away, raising a brow. He put me down. I pulled the zipper down further and took the pajamas off. I had only worn underwear, no bra. I grabbed him by the onesie and pulled him over to me, unzipping his pajamas. He hurried to get out of them. Our clothes were discarded on the floor, forgotten. His rough hands traversed my smooth skin. "Shayne..." I moaned. His lips moved down to my breasts. "Oh my..." little gasps escaped my lips as his mouth teased and licked at the tender flesh. He continued downwards to my hips. He tugged at the lacy material of my underwear, pulling them down completely. My hands maintained their place in his hair. I was so nervous.

He hoisted my legs up on his shoulders, keeping my back balanced against the door. His tongue teased between my legs. His hands tightly squeezed at my hips. I arched my back against the wall. "Jesus...Sh-Shayne. Oh my fuck—yes! Yes!" My hands tugged at his messy blonde hair. "More..more..." I gasped out.

He lowered me down, letting me taste myself on his tongue. "Get down on your knees, I've got something for you too." He said, gently pushing down on my shoulders. I dropped down to my knees. He reached down and pulled off his boxers. My hands started above his knees, moving up his thighs. He reached down and grabbed his cock. "Open your mouth." He said. I did as I was told and he placed the tip of his cock on my tongue. The warmth shot up to his brain, causing a melting feeling. "Mmm..." I closed my mouth around him, and he took his hands away. He tasted perfect. His hand rested gently behind my head, pulling me forward some. I took more of him into my mouth, he groaned at the sheer wetness. I went to pull away and he forced me down onto him, all the way to the base. "All the way, baby." He moaned out. I gagged some and pulled away. "God..." the cold air stung against him immediately, but I wasn't finished. I placed him back in my mouth, eager to try it again. My tongue swirled around his erection, stroking him messily. Shayne bucked his hips up, desperate for it. Before long, I found myself taking him deeper until the bucking turned to thrusting. "Fuck, baby..." he moaned.

Drool was dripping from around my mouth to the underside of his dick. I could feel the tears forming and spilling over down my cheeks as I looked up at him. He pulled himself from my mouth. He lifted me back up. "You've got such a pretty little mouth." He muttered. My legs squeezed around his waist. "Are you ready?" The look of concern befell his face as he looked at me. "Just do it." "It's going to hurt." He said. "I know." I said. I was absolutely confident in wanting this. He lined himself up and pushed his cock inside my heated core. The warmth enveloping him. "I'm sorry." He said, pressing his lips against me. The pain was intermediate, and soon went away. His hands firmly rested on my hips. "Fuck me, Shayne.." I mumbled into his hair. His thrusting began to pick up speed. I kept my arms around his neck and my legs around his hips. One hand rested against the wall, while the other hand moved down to my ass. It was deep...so warm and inviting. Our gasping and moaning was almost completely in sync. "Harder...harder..." I whined. Shayne smashed his mouth against mine. I tried to use his tongue to distract myself from my orgasm.

I could feel myself tightening up around him, and Shayne felt it too. He tore his mouth from mine, his thrust getting faster and more aggressive. "I—I don't want you to pull out..." I gasped. "I have to.." he said. "N-no you don't, please?" I pleaded. He looked at me. "Please?" I asked again. The pleasurable feeling was getting to be too much. His mechanical thrusting never stopped, he nodded his head. I wasn't thinking about the consequences. My fingernails dug into his backside, viciously clawing at him. "Fuck!" He shouted. I could feel his dick spasming and cumming inside of me. He panted. He kissed me again before lowering me down. I felt weak, like I couldn't move. "Goddamn..." he said. He pulled his boxers back on and started to get into his pajamas. "You're not going to—...right?" He asked. I just laughed. "No, of course not. Damien is insistent about me being on birth control." I said.


	13. Camping Trip // A Damien Haas Smut

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The reader (you) is having relationship issues. You are best friends with Damien Haas, who proposes a camping trip to get away from drama, yours and his respectively. It'll just be the two of you...sleeping in a single tent...

Things have been tense between Mike and I lately. I suspect he's cheating on me with his co-worker, Darla. I haven't been able to catch him in the act, but he's stopped texting, calling and visiting my apartment. Damien has been a big help, being there for me. We're supposed to go camping this weekend...but Mike has started bugging me again. He says we need to take a break.

There's a knock at the apartment door. I walk over and open it. "Hey, are you ready?" Damien asks. He's dressed in pants and high top vans with a green shirt on. I sighed. "Yeah, I guess." I look down at my phone. "You hear from Mike?" He asked. "He thinks we should take a break." I say, defeatedly. "I'm sorry to hear that." Damien takes my bag from me and we head downstairs to his car. "This camping trip will be just what you need to get away from all this." Damien proclaimed. He opened the back door and placed my bag on the seat beside the ice chest. He smiled at me. My heart softened a bit. Damien was such a sweetheart.

"Have you ever been to Lake Pier before?" He asked. "No, but I'm anxious to go." I said. "You'll love it, it has some of the most beautiful sights ever." He said. We left LA and headed north, away from the city and into the more rural areas of California. I watched the scenery roll by like a backdrop. "Do you want to talk?" Damien asked. "About?" "Mike." He said. "I think he's cheating on me." I finally confessed. "What?" He said. "Yeah...we're actually on a break right now." I said. "Of course, you are. What a fucking dick." He angrily said. "It's whatever, I'm not worried about it." I said, shrugging. "Well, we are going to have a good time." Damien said, patting my leg. This affection seemed different.

We arrived at the lake and picked out a spot directly on the water. I helped Damien set the tent up, which resulted in a laughing fit that I couldn't stop. "God, I'm starving." Damien said. "Let's go swimming." I said, tugging his hand. "I have to change." He said. "No you don't. We can just swim in our underwear." I said, smiling. Damien happily obliged. I rushed down to the water, stripping off my clothing until I was in my bra and panties. Damien hurried to get his clothes off as I waded into the water. It felt nice and cool against my skin. "Hurry up, Dames!" I shouted from the lake. He pulled off his shoes and got into the water in his boxers. He submerged himself to wet his hair some. "Better?" He asked. "Totally." I said, laughing. "So, how are things with you and what's her face, Bailey?" Damien sighed. "Not good, we actually broke up." "Wha—?" The splashing water interrupted my comment. "Broke up? When? Why wasn't I informed?" I asked. "Well, so much was happening with you and Mike, I just wanted you to have a moment to yourself, you know? Not worry about my shit." He said. I waded closer to him. "Seriously? I always want to hear about your shit." I said. "I know." "So what happened?" "She said I was boring. Not what she was looking for apparently." "But you two have been together for so long!" "Yeah...it sucked a lot." Damien frowned. I paddled to him until we were face to face. "I'm sorry, Dames." "It's okay, I'm totally over it now." He said.

There was a moment of silence between us. I looked down at Damien's lips. I felt my heart begin to pump faster. "What are you looking at?" He asked. My face turned red. "Nothing." I said, turning away. I felt him grab my arm under the water. He pulled me closer to him. His arms wrapping delicately around my waist. We were nose to nose now. "I don't know if this is a good idea." I mumbled. "Should we stop?" He asked. His eyes were glittering with desire. Damien would be okay if I said I didn't want this, but something was telling me I needed this. I didn't answer Damien's question. I tilted my head some and leaned in, kissing him. Damien returned the kiss, squeezing me tightly. I pulled away, licking my lips. Things grew a little awkward. "I'm sorry." I said. I moved away from him. I swam back to the lake bank to get out. "Hey, hey wait!" Damien shouted. He followed me. "Stop, what is it?" I turned around to face him, tears spilling from my eyes.

"I can't want you and be with Mike. It isn't right. I don't want to ruin our friendship, either." I pleaded. "A kiss never hurt anyone. If you don't want me to do it again, then say that." I was silent. "I can't say that, Damien." "Why not?" "Because right now I'm confused about this. Maybe I do want it to happen again, but I can't...not as long as I'm in a committed relationship." Damien sighed. "You aren't in a committed relationship. Committed is two sides! How can you say that when he wants to take a break? If it were me, I'd never do that to you!" He shouted. There is was... "I can't, Damien." I turned around and took off, leaving him standing there. I went to the bathroom of the park and sat down on the toilet. I started crying. Maybe Damien was right.

I returned to the campsite to find Damien dressed in basketball shorts. His underwear were laying out on a rock in the sun to dry. He was making something on the grill. I walked past him to get my things. I was half dry, just my bra and underwear were wet. I stripped them off inside the tent, tossing them out. I pulled my t-shirt over my head and dug around for a fresh pair of undies. Damien didn't say anything to me. Great...now he's going to spend the whole weekend mad at me. I walked out to the table and sat down. We ate lunch together in silence.

As I walked around the park, I got a phone call from Mike. "Hello?" "Hey..." "Oh, hey baby. What's up?" I asked. "Uh...we're taking a break, remember?" He asked. "Right, sorry." "Anyways, I called to say that I just can't do this anymore." "What?" "Yeah, I've been sleeping around on you. So, sorry I guess." He said. "Mike, wha—I don't understand." "What's to understand? I'm dumping you." He said. He hung up the phone. I sobbed as I continued to walk.

Later that night, I was laying in the tent. We had shut everything down for the night. Damien popped in, with a towel wrapped around his lower half. "Why aren't you dressed?" I asked, lowering the book. "I forgot my clean clothes." He said. I looked down at the novel, but my eyes caught a glimpse of the nakedness under the towel. Damien pulled his boxers up under the towel and removed it. He pulled on his shirt. "You can look." He jokingly said. I couldn't tear my eyes away from the soft meat under his boxers. I just tried to ignore it. I laid there when all was quiet, listening to Damien snore softly. Just then, I heard quiet pattering. It was raining. Damien must've known it was going to rain, he had covered everything. I shut the tent windows on my side and one on Damien's side. I reached over to close the other one when the thunder boomed across the night sky.

I fell down against Damien, paralyzed with fear for a moment. He startled awake. "What the hell are you doing?" I quickly pulled away. "I-I was trying to close the window. It's raining." The thunder boomed again. My hands clenched around his shoulders. "Damnit..." he muttered. "I-I'm sorry." I said, moving away from him. "If you are scared, you can sleep next to me." He said. "No, it's fine." I returned to my sleeping pad, getting under the blankets, pretending to not be afraid. I heard Damien stir and it sounded like he was going back to sleep. I felt some arms creep around me as he settled against me. "It's okay." He said, softly. Lightning flashed outside. The rain came down harder. He held me close. I turned over to face him. He smiled. "You okay?" He asked. I nodded. I moved closer to kiss him. "What are you doing?" He asked. "What I want." "But what about Mike?" He asked. "Who's Mike?" I pressed my lips against his, kissing him. His hands moved down to my hips. I pushed them towards him. He moaned a little. I reached down, rubbing my hand over his clothed cock. I massaged it through the material, Damien seemed to love it. "Is it wrong that I want this?" Damien asked. "No, not at all." I muttered. His hand dropped down to the seam of my panties. I pulled away from his mouth. "Oh, Damien..." he pulled the material down, tenderly rubbing his fingers along my slick folds. His index finger teased at my clit, rubbing circles around it. I continued to moan. On the outside, it might've been drowned out by the booming thunder. However, inside the tent, our voices were clear as day.

I raised my leg up some, over his hip, allowing him more room to work. His fingers eased inside of me. My hand had worked it's way under the material of Damien's boxers, eagerly stroking his growing cock. As Damien's fingers pumped in and out of me, my fingers carded through his dark hair, pushing his face into my chest. I had changed out of my t-shirt into a silk night cami before bed. Damien's hot breath immediately dampened the sheer material. He left opened mouthed kisses against my collar bone. "God...Damien..." I bucked my hips against his fingers. His tongue rolled out and rested against my chest above my breast, leaving a slick wet trail. "Fuck, baby..." he moaned out. My hips continued to buck as his fingers glided in and out of me. His thumb tentatively rubbed circles around my clit as his fingers did the majority of the work. "Fuck, Damien—you're gonna make me cum..." I whined. "Good, because I want you to." He said. I didn't quite catch on, but I could feel the anticipation building. He continued to rub, bringing his mouth back to mine. I had stopped stroking his cock in order to focus on my mind. My hand rested lifelessly against his erection. 

"Mm! Mm! Fuck!" I pulled away from him, just in time to have the most incredible orgasm ever. He pulled his hand up from under the blanket, to reveal it was dripping wet. My panties were also soaked completely. This only seemed to fuel Damien's passion. "How did you—?" "You told me once." He said, pulling his boxers down. "I told you...?" "That you knew how to make yourself squirt." He said. _God, had I really said that?_ The bedding was now wet. I felt embarrassed. "Don't get embarrassed..." Damien said, kissing me. "I like it, it's fucking hot." He moved on top of me, I kept my leg wrapped around his hip, using it to pull him further down. His bare cock pushed against the wet material. I was anxious to get my panties off and I felt like Damien was just teasing. But the more he would rub, the more my blood would burn. "D-Damien..." he pushed his hips down again. "Yes?" He answered, his voice was heavy with lust. When our eyes met, I completely lost my train of thought. I didn't know what to say or do. Damien lifted himself from me, ignoring that I hadn't answered, and began to remove the only thing still separating us from enjoying each other fully.

He leaned back over me, his length felt warm against my sticky folds. Damien was so big...how could he not have a girlfriend? Or at least a consistent screw? I felt myself getting wetter, thinking about all of the times Damien and I had shared more intimate moments. We would kiss each other, I would sit on his lap sometimes. All this whole time, how had it never formed into something sexual? I felt Damien's hand creep up my body and settle around my throat. "No distractions." He muttered. His cock continued to prod at me. I was so desperate for it. I whined some. His lips returned to my neck, biting and sucking. I let out a little cry at the pain. Damien raised his head only to tenderly flick his tongue over the purple mark.

Our mouths continued to play with each other, completely nulling my mind of what was also occurring. Damien gave a powerful push, delving himself into my heat. He struggled to maintain concentration as he started to thrust more. He sat back on his knees, as my legs draped over his thighs. I could feel him pulsating, I tightened up around his dick, causing him to groan a little louder. I sat up, our hips maintaining contact. Damien's eyes grew wide with anticipation, he lifted me to straighten his legs and lay down. The lightning flashed through the tent intermittently, allowing us to only see each other for a bit. I didn't care to see Damien, I wanted to feel him...every last inch. I leaned back a little, squeezing up on him. Damien let out a little yelp followed by several whimpers. My hips raised slightly before falling back down in a swift bouncing motion. Damien moaned, bucking his hips upward, encouraging me to go faster. My hands rested on his chest for balance. "Fuucckk...yes, baby. Just like that. Fuck—ride my cock..." So many words to form sentences dripped from Damien's tongue, but they formed slurs of garbled demands instead. 

His hands gripped my waist, slamming me down on him. "Fuck, Damien!" I couldn't stand this. My hands were desperate to touch anything, but they chose to move from his chest to my mouth, in an attempt to stifle my cries. That feeling was starting to build again, and this time felt different. Damien pulled me up just in time for fluid to spew out all over his cock. I felt like a broke glass statue, shattering into thousands of shards. Or like a melted puddle of heat and lust. And Damien was loving it. He pushed me back to resume to original position we had started. He pushed himself into me, the tightness strangling him some. "Relax." He moaned. My hands traversed his upper back and through his hair as he leaned down to kiss me. "You feel so fucking good..." he mumbled. "So do you." I gasped. My fingernails gently scratched the surface of his back. "Deeper, Damien..." I moaned. He adjusted his hips and started thrusting deeper, hitting that same spot. Fuck...I don't think I can cum again like that without passing out. Damien seemed so determined to make it happen.

Everything seemed to cut out for a moment, and time slowed some. As the lightning lit up the inside of the tent, Damien's eyes seemed to glow. My hands delicately moved up his stomach to his chest and around his throat. Damien's head remained craned backwards as his thrusting continued. The slight moisture carefully rolled down from his chest onto his belly. I want this, and I want it for forever, if Damien feels the same way. My mind was a torrent of absolute urges, compounded by the love and desire I had for this man. Time resumed again and it all flooded back to me. I was on the literal fucking edge. An orgasm to rule them all. Damien's hands clenched around my inner thighs. His groaning seemed to get loud and more fervent. "Don't stop, Damien...please don't." I was begging him. As much as I didn't want this orgasm, I needed it. It was like someone had struck a match and threw it on me, the burning intensity of it all made it hotter. Damien withdrew his cock from me, but his fingers replaced it, demanding I cum. I couldn't take it anymore, I let myself go. "Goddamnit, Damien!" I shouted. The fluid came spilling out all over his fingers and the insides of both our thighs. Damien continued to rub, his mouth agape in absolute pleasure, watching me. He leaned down, pushing his tongue out to taste the sweet liquid that now coated my legs. I felt too weak and stunned to stop him, but it was obvious he reveled in knowing he had done this to me. He gave several flat tongue licks, lapping up the cum. This entire time, he was holding off his own orgasm.

He pulled me down to him, until my face was eye level with his cock. He had the head pinched between his fingers. I opened my mouth, beckoning him to me. He pushed himself in, letting up on the pressure as cum started to fill my mouth. I grabbed the base of his cock, slowly jerking it, encouraging him to cum more. I had swallowed all of it down, selfishly. He shuddered at the feeling. His cock softened some as I continued to suck. He brushed my hair back and lifted my lips from himself. I stood up on my knees and threw my arms around him in a tight embrace. Damien returned the action. "Damien...I—I'm sorry." "Me too." He said, softly. He pulled away from the embrace to kiss me.

The rain had stopped and the night air was still and cool. "Damien?" I asked, breaking the silence. We were now laying on his bedding, we maintained our nakedness. "Yes?" He asked. "What does this mean for us?" I asked. "I think it means we should...pursue something a little more romantic. Don't you think?" "Like a relationship?" "Yeah...this just feels right." He said. I sighed and then smiled. "It does, doesn't it?"


	14. Happy Halloween // A Shaymien Threesome

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this particular fanfiction, the reader will make reference to themselves (y/n) while still maintaining first person POV. You will introduce yourself to Shayne and Damien, but that will be the first & only time the readers name is mentioned.

Sarah and Conner just had to drag me out tonight. It's Halloween, I'd much rather be at home, handing out candy than going to a party in downtown LA. The Electric Cat is having a Halloween party for everyone who wants to get "fucking trashed", a list which I cannot picture myself being on. Sarah and Conner are a couple, so I'm left third wheeling. Maybe there will be cute guys at this party. "Come on! Don't be so boring!" Sarah says tugging at my arm. She and Conner have been trying to hook me up with someone since forever, I've just never been interested. Life is too crazy for a relationship right now.

We stepped into the club. All three of us were dressed as DC comic book characters. Conner was Superman, Sarah was Poison Ivy, and I was Catwoman. I was wearing a black faux leather jumpsuit, black boots and cat ears. My hair was pushed back by the ears. "Two please!" I shouted to the bartender. He placed two shots on the table. Sarah and Conner had disappeared, I just stayed by the bar, not eager to get into the sea of sweaty people. I downed 4 shots in a 2 hour period. Just then, two men approached the bar, both dressed in joker costumes. One was supposed to be Jared Leto & the other was Joaquin Phoenix. I looked up and met eyes with one of them. He said something to the green haired man and they started down the bar to me. Great...

"Hey!" He shouted over the music. "Hey." I said. "My name is Damien, that's Shayne." He said. "(Y/n)." I said. "The Catwoman costume is pretty sexy." He said, smiling. I laughed slightly. "Listen, are you here with anyone? Or did you come alone?" Damien asked. "I just came with some friends. It's not really my scene." I said. "Oh no? Is that why you're here by the bar?" Shayne asked. "Duh!" I said. "Well, do you wanna get out of here? We can go back to my place, have a couple of drinks, maybe slip out of that costume." He said, smiling. Sex with two hot strangers on Halloween? Fuck yes. "Yeah, sure." I said. Shayne placed his hand on my lower back urging me forward. No sense in trying to find Sarah and Conner. I'd text her in the morning.

We headed outside to Damien's car. "You ever done this before?" Shayne asked me. "Had a one night stand or left the club with two guys I didn't know?" "Either or." He said. "Trust me, I've had worse. You two seem harmless enough." I said, laughing. "We'll see about that." Shayne said. We got into Damien's car. "We should get out of these costumes first." Damien said. "Right? Courtney did my makeup and its suffocating." He said. "I could help you get it off, if you want." I suggested. The guys exchanged glances and then looked back at me. "Are you suggesting we take a shower together?" Shayne asked, raising a brow. "Not chicken are you, Shayne? Cluck cluck." Damien stifled a laugh. "Well no...I just—" "Scared to shower with another man?" I asked. "No, Damien and I have a certain set of rules we follow." "Oh, so a couple of bisexual guys." I said. "How did you know?" Damien asked. I leaned forward, in between them. "Well, Shayne reeks of aggressive testosterone, but you are a little softer. Obviously Shayne's the receiver." Shayne huffed and looked away. I placed my fingers under his chin, turning his head to face me. "It's not a bad thing, I bet you get all the ladies, don't you?" I said, softly. "Uh-huh..." Shayne's eyes focused downward on my lips. "Is Damien always the one in control?" My fingers wandered up to his bottom lip. "Shayne always goes for the hottest girls, but never the aggressive ones." Damien said. My fingers smudged the red paint on his lips. "Is that what you want, Shayne? For someone other than Damien to get rough with you?" I asked. Shayne whimpered a little. "Say it." I said. "Yes..." he moaned out. "Looks like you've met your match, Shayne." Damien said.

When we arrived at Damien's apartment, Shayne seemed most nervous. I didn't know was it because I had pinned him down for exactly who he was or was it genuine. Damien opened the apartment door and we walked inside. "Pretty clean for a bachelor." I said, gazing around. Damien chuckled and threw his keys on the table by the door. "You aren't here to observe the decor." He mumbled. "Then let's quit messing around." I grabbed him by the red material of his jacket and yanked him into a kiss. The taste of Damien's mouth was quite enjoyable, but Shayne was the forbidden fruit of desire. One that so heavily beckoned me. I felt hands running up the faux latex material. They stopped at my waist, and a pair of lips brushed themselves against my neck as I continued to kiss Damien. Shayne pushed himself against my backside, further sandwiching me between himself and Damien. Shayne didn't seem bother to preoccupy himself with the body suit, after all...the zipper was on the backside. Damien began to peel off his jacket, wanting to shed the layers as quickly as possible without breaking the kiss.

"You boys need to go wash up." I said, as Damien pulled away. I sat down on the couch and pulled off my shoes before standing again to peel off the suit. "Well you aren't escaping a shower either." Shayne said. Trails of clothing led from the front room to the bathroom. Damien turned on the water, making it lukewarm. I stepped in first followed by Shayne and then Damien. Shayne immediately attacked me, pushing me against the shower wall. The paint running down his face, chest and belly in intricate smearing patterns. I ran my fingers up through his wet green hair. The paint coming off all over my hands. He kissed me vigorously. Damien didn't waste anytime, running his fingers along Shayne's backside, while he was distracted. Shayne reached down and lifted me. My legs wrapped around his waist as the water drenched the three of us. The water streaming down, partially blinded me for a moment, preventing me from seeing what Damien was doing. Water trickled down Shayne's back to his ass, Damien divulged in the sight of him. His hands reaching down to spread Shayne apart, while his mouth was busy on mine. Shayne sunk me down onto his cock, deepening the kissing. He started to thrust, but stopped. The white paint splattered the front of me. Damien pushed himself inside of Shayne, he grunted quietly. Shayne's thrusting resumed, and he continued to kiss me. "How does it feel?" Damien moaned. "She feels so good, Dames..." Shayne responded. Shayne turned his head slightly to meet Damien's mouth, their tongues swirling together under the water. This was so obscene...and so fucking hot.

Shayne's thrusts picked up, he was getting eager. My fingers clenched around his hair, as he pressed against my cervix, begging me to cum. My stifled whines turned to louder moans. Damien's hands rested on Shayne's shoulders, gripping them to balance on powerful thrusts. Damien seemed in absolute heaven at that moment. His thrusting slowed to grinding as he pressed his body against Shayne's, extending his arms, palms touching the linoleum tile wall. Shayne began to whimper and beg. "Don't tease, Damien...just fuck me..." he cried out. "I am fucking you, baby boy...just enjoy it..." Shayne couldn't do both, he lowered me down and I took it upon myself to sink down further. His cock glistened under the water. But the real sight was watching Damien slowly thrust in and out of Shayne. The movements were pushing Shayne over the edge. I brought my lips to his cock, furthering the pleasure he was already feeling. As I began to suck, Shayne's cries grew louder and more desperate. Damien was writhing in it. He pushed Shayne's leg up, to balance on the makeshift shower seat. Water spilled down over my eyes, clouding my vision of them.

Damien continued to press and grind right against Shayne's prostate. "Oh, please Damien! It isn't fair to make me cum so soon!" He cried. Damien ignored his protests, thus proving to me that Shayne really wasn't as hard as he thought he was. Under Damien's spell, he was like putty. My hand reached up to fondle his balls as I continued to suck. "If I let up, will you fuck her properly? And not so eager?" Damien growled. "Yes, fuck!" Most of the paint was rinsing and flowing down the drain, Damien pulled back from Shayne. Shayne became almost like jelly before my eyes. He sunk against the wall. Damien reached down and pulled me up. It was clear that Shayne was somewhere else in his mind, struggling to recoup from a high. "Let me have a turn." Damien said. Lust set his eyes ablaze as I looked into them. He lifted me up before lowering me down on himself. He was much bigger than Shayne. "Damien!" I squealed. He chuckled. "I know." He growled. My hands gripped his shoulders as he started to bounce me up and down. Immediately I could feel my orgasm peaking. "Fuck! Harder! Fuck fuck fuck!! Yes!!" Damien's grunts and groans were synonymous with my own shouts.

We couldn't get out of the shower fast enough. I left the boys to scrub the remaining paint off, while I dried myself and headed for the bed. Damien's sheets smelled nice as I sat there waiting for them. They both emerged from the bathroom moments later. The redness had faded from Shayne's face. He looked like he was back in his own mind. "Top or bottom, Shayne?" "Bottom." He said. Damien smirked, before moving towards me. "Get up." He said. I stood and Shayne laid down on the bed. "Have you ever had anal sex?" Damien asked. "Once or twice." I said. Damien reached into the drawer and pulled out a tube of lube. "Have you ever had sex with multiple guys at once?" Damien asked. "Not yet, I've thought about it a lot." I said with a smirk."Well then come here..." Shayne said, grabbing my hand and pulling me down on the bed. He pulled me atop him, to straddle his hips. My mind strayed away from what Damien was doing. After some slight prodding, Shayne's cock found its way back into my warmth. His hands tightened a little around my hips. His moans were muffled by our tongues darting in and out of each other's mouths. "Just focus on me, okay?" Shayne said, breathlessly. "I know how to relax." I said, sitting up. Before Shayne could say anything more, I felt the bed sink down behind myself. Shayne's eyes were trembling with excitement, he seemed to know exactly where Damien was going with this.

The lube felt cold against my skin. Damien's hand rested against my throat, his hot breath exhaling onto my dampened skin. "Just relax..." he said, softly. I tried to clear my mind, but I wanted to be coherent for it all, even the pain. He pushed me forward slightly. My gaze returned to Shayne, his blue eyes glittering. He pulled me down into a kiss. The kiss itself seemed endless, until I felt that twinge of pain. Damien's hand rested on my lower back as he pushed himself into me. I felt some tears spill from my eyes as I continued to kiss Shayne. I pulled away, desperate to catch my breath. Damien's thrusts were slow, and somehow yet so pleasurable. The pain vanished a few moments later, and Damien's thrusting increased. Damien's thrusting and Shayne's bucks became so synchronized, I couldn't contain myself. Damien's arms wrapped around my waist, assisting me in bouncing and taking him as deep as I could. I understood why Shayne felt like jelly afterwards. Who wouldn't? "Oh god! Oh my god yes!!" Shayne's hands stayed planted to my hips, slamming me back down on himself.

Shayne moved a single hand up my belly to my breast. My head had craned backwards to rest against Damien's neck, but not to silence the moans and cries. "Ffuuckk...you're gonna make me cum..." Shayne said. He raised his hips some, his hands grabbing at the soft flesh on my thighs. The more and more I would bounce, the more apparent Shayne's desperation became. He was slowly becoming another unraveled mess. His hands clenching the sheets. I pulled away from Damien and leaned down to kiss him. "Cum for me, Shayne." I said, against his lips. His mouth was dry. "I-I can't...I have to wait until Damien says I can." He whined. "If you don't cum willingly, I'll force you to." His hips bucked sporadically. His attempts to stop himself became futile. "FUCK!" He pushed my hips down, pushing his cock all the way in and exploding. The pulsations even caused Damien to let up some. Shayne laid there in a manner of what seemed lifeless. His breathing was still ragged and uneasy. Right at that moment, Damien pulled himself out of me. He moved to hover over Shayne's face. Shayne's eyes lit up with that hunger again. He opened his mouth as cum landed all over his chin, in his mouth, on his chest and the bedsheets. Damien sighed contentedly.

I don't remember the rest of the evening, but I woke up the next morning, cuddled against Shayne, he was snoring softly. Damien was gone. I was so fucking sore, I couldn't even move. Just then, I sat up. "Holy shit! Sarah!" I needed to find my phone. I grabbed the shirt that was on the floor and rushed out to the living room. Damien caught me. "Slow down, I don't think I've seen anyone move that fast after the kind of sex we just had." "I'm sorry. I just need my phone." I said. "Here." he handed it to me. Of course, there were messages and missed phone calls alike. "I actually have to go." I said, frowning. I gathered up my clothes and loosely stepped into my shoes. I walked over to the kitchen and grabbed the notepad off the fridge. "If you ever want someone to...tame that thing, call me." I scribbled my phone number down on the paper. Damien smiled. I kissed him goodbye and left.

Downstairs, I called Sarah. "Where the hell are you?!" She bellowed. "I'm sorry, I'm on my way home now. I just got drunk with some friends." I lied. I hadn't realized that I was not wearing pants until after I got in the cab.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all are really going to learn to LOVE my Shaymien content. 😘


	15. Courtney Freakin' Miller // A Shourtney Smut

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The reader will be omniscient in this fiction, focusing only on Shayne Topp and Courtney Miller. The following events happened during the filming of Smosh & Order: Courtney Miller vs. Courtney Freakin' Miller.

Courtney crossed her legs together as she sat there on the stand. Shayne was sitting there beside Boze in that god awful wig. Courtney was attempting to get herself into the zone before they called 'Action!'. Her eyes met Shayne's, he looked at her and winked. Courtney's mild attraction to Shayne had increased over the past few days. She didn't know what it was about him...he had suddenly become so...sexy. "Alright, is everyone ready?" "Yes." "Ready? Action!" Shayne got up and walked over to where Courtney was sitting. "What's good?!" He asked. "Nothing is good! My identity is being stolen by a psychopath!" She shouted. "You claim I stole your identity, but my middle name is Freakin." "So?" "So, technically that is two different names! Is your middle name Freakin?"

"Hold on, hold on..." "Now what?" Shayne asked. "All of the cameras have gone into standby mode." The man said. He sighed annoyed. Ian stood up from where he was sitting. "Should we take a break then?" He proposed. "Might as well, I don't know when we'll get this fixed." "Alright, 15 minute break!" Ian shouted. Shayne began to walk off when Courtney stopped him. "Can I talk to you...in private?" As soon as they had disappeared from sight, Courtney dragged Shayne into the utility closet. She locked it. "Whoa...what is happening?" Shayne asked. She threw her arms around his neck, kissing him. Shayne didn't ask anymore questions. He returned Courtney's wild kisses. Her hands moved down to the orange jumped he was wearing, unzipping it. Underneath, Shayne was wearing a black t-shirt. He slipped out of the jumper. "We've only got a fifteen minute break." He mumbled against her lips. "I know, so you better be quick." She said. Courtney reached down and unbuckled her jeans, pulling them down to her knees. All of the kissing was driving Shayne nuts. Courtney turned around and faced the door. She heard Shayne fumbling around. Shayne pushed himself against her, angling his cock to fit inside. Courtney let out a little yelp. Shayne's thrusts were hard and erratic. The orange jumper pooled around his ankles as he continued to thrust. "Fuck, Courtney..." he hissed. Courtney was gushing all of his cock.

He turned her around and lifted her up, inserting himself back inside of her. Their mouths met again. "Harder, Shayne..." she moaned. Courtney placed her hand over Shayne's mouth to stifle his moans, she didn't want anyone passing by to know. "I'm close, Courtney." He whined. He dropped her down to her knees and Courtney gladly wrapped his lips around him. "Fuck..." he said, wiping the small sweat beads for his forehead. Courtney laughed, wiping her mouth. "What the fuck, Courtney?" He asked. "I'm sorry, I just...you're just fucking hot like this." She said. "Oh yeah?" He pulled his boxers up and reached down to pull his jumper up as well. "It's the wig." He said, smiling. Courtney blushes and looked away. "I think it is too." She said, chuckling. "Next time you want to screw like this, just text me. As like a cue or something." He grinned.

Courtney unlocked the storage closet and they both stepped out. They walked back down the hallway to join the rest of the castmates. "Cameras are working." The man said. "Perfect timing." Shayne said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Sorry this is such a short one. The next few are going to be super long. Lemme know if you want me to do another Shourtney Smut. ✌🏼


	16. Dinner Date

I sighed heavily, walking up to the apartment door. I inserted the key, turning it and unlocking the door. A heavenly smell filled my nose as I opened the door. Shayne was standing at the counter, going between counter and stove. I placed my purse on the couch. "Hey, baby. Are you okay?" He asked. "I'm exhausted. What are you making?" I asked, walking up. "Some dinner." He said.

I sat down at the table and Shayne walked over with two plates in his hands. He placed one in front of me. We began to eat, Shayne went on about how his day had been and all of the fun things he had done. I maintained a listening ear, no matter how exhausted I truly was. We finished dinner quickly and Shayne washed the dishes. "I'm going to go shower." I said. "Do you want me to come help?" He asked. "No, you don't have to." I said. I kissed his cheek.

I walked into the bedroom, grabbing something and slipping into the bathroom. I turned the water on and stepped inside. I sighed contentedly as the warm water washed away the stresses of the busy day. I washed my hair and shaved my legs. I had not mentioned it to Shayne, which made me feel awful and look like I'd forgotten. Today was our two year anniversary. I turned the water off and climbed out. I dried myself off, and wrapped my hair up. I pinned it in a loose bun before picking up the red nightgown that was draped over the sink. I slipped it on, lifting my breasts in the cups. Shayne's favorite color is red. The gown draped to mid thigh and I put the matching panties on under it. The shower had perked up my energy some. When I stepped out of the bedroom, the lights were off. Shayne was in the bedroom, sitting up in bed, reading. I stopped at the door, the only light illuminating the room was the beside lamp.

"Shaynie..." I said, quietly. "Was that a nice shower, babe?" He asked, not looking up from the pages of the novel. "It was..." "That's good." He muttered. "Don't you want to look at me, snugglebear?" I asked. His eyes carefully shifted upwards, above the page tops of the book. His eyes scanning over me. The book fell into his lap. "Come here..." he beckoned. I moved across the carpet to the bed. He placed the book on the table as I sat down beside him. "Red is my favorite color..." he said. "I know, that's why I bought it." I said. I ran my fingers up under his chin, lifting his gaze to meet mine. "Dinner was wonderful, Shayne." I said. "Dessert will be better though." He mumbled, his fingers traveled up my neck around my head, pulling me down into a kiss. Shayne's mouth was warm and inviting. His other hand draped lightly over my waist. The sexual tension was radiating between the two of us as we tried to take things a little slower this time.

My hands careened up across the small stubble on his face, to glide into the thick blond mane of hair. He scooted closer to me, our mouths never breaking apart. His tongue teased, smoothly jutting in and out of my mouth. His mouth moved down my neck, planting wet kisses. My fingers stayed tangled in his hair. "Oh, Shayne...I love you." I moaned. He sucked a deep purple mark into the flesh below my color bone. "I love you too." He moaned out. His breath was hot against my skin. His fingers played with the lacy cups of the gown. My nipples strained against the thin material as he brushed his thumbs over them. He moaned again, the small sounds muffled by my skin. My breathing was quickening as I gasped in pleasure. "More..." I gasped. His hands graced down past my hips, pushing my legs apart. The nightgown straps began to fall as my shoulders lowered, giving Shayne almost instant access to the tender flesh beneath it. His fingers ghosted over the lace underwear covering my wet core. He opened his mouth partially, engulfing my breast in it. His fingers continued to tease at me. The licks and sucks we're sending hot static straining in my blood. I pressed his face deeper between my breasts, begging and whining. Shayne complied pulling me down, underneath him. He lifted his head, his lips tinted a deep red from the action. My knees stayed bent and he hovered over me for a moment, gazing.

He pulled his shirt over his head, tossing it to the floor. My hands carefully glossed over his chest, feeling the warm pale skin. His heart beat pounded in his chest as fresh blood rushed down to his throbbing erection. My hand slowly made its way down his body, past his hips and under the boxer material, to feel his cock. His cock was pulsating and twitching. Shayne leaned his head back, groaning at the touch. I scooted forward, gently kissing his neck. The kissing grew rough, allowing me to leave hickies at the base of his neck and on the side. The entire time, my fingers gripping his length and stroking slowly. Shayne let out little grunts of encouragement. The stroking grew rougher and Shayne's grunts turned to moans. Our eyes met. "Do you like that?" I asked. "Yes...you've never done this before." He panted out. "I know...you feel so amazing." I said.

Shayne and I's sexual relationship was filled with public quickies and lots of shower sex. We worked hard at our jobs and always came home to collapse in bed after a meal of instant noodles. Shayne had grown somewhat depressed by the routine of things, so he'd been spending time working on himself. I maintained a work hard attitude, leaving little time for myself. Shayne and I promised each other that no matter how hard things got, we just wouldn't let go of our relationship and we'd do anything we could to fix it. He seemed like a new man right at this moment. A smarter, fitter, better improved man. Him making dinner was a sheer turn on in itself. Our sex life had also diminished as a result of attempting to have a baby, it was exhausting and perplexing. Depressing that we had not been granted one yet. The last time we tried was over four months ago.

He reached down to slip off his boxers. "Take this off." He said, referring to the lingerie. I pulled off the underwear before raising the gown to take it off. It joined the other clothing on the floor. Shayne sighed giddily at the sight. He came down on me, placing our hips together. My legs slowly moved up his hips and around his waist. He ground his hips down against mine as he continued to kiss me. "Shayne?" I gasped. "Yes?" He asked. "I want you." I said. "I know, I can feel it." His hand moved down my hips, to push into my velvety heat. I was dripping with desperation. His fingers began to thrust smoothly. I reached down to wrap my own hand around his wrist, encouraging him to add a finger or thrust harder. "You're so wet." He moaned against my lips. "Please...Shayne." "You said we needed to go slower." He said, softly. "This is painfully slow." I whined. He removed his fingers and brought them to his lips, tasting me. His eyes were aglow with lust and arousal. He seemed to enjoy teasing me. He reached down, rubbing his cock all over my slick entrance. "Please?" I asked. He gave an approving grunt, pushing himself into me.

"Fuck!" I hissed. His thrusting was slow and sensational. My legs gently moved up and down his sides, occasionally wrapping around to pull him down further or to keep his thrusting to a minimum. His arm snaked up around my waist, lifting me to feast on the bruised flesh of my collarbone. My hands traversed his back muscles, feeling every crevasse and dip. My fingers dug into his skin, causing him to bite down harder. I let up on the grip, but his bite had drawn blood. His tongue swirled over the mark as the iron flavored liquid seared across his tastebuds. His eyes continued to glow. His thrusting never picked up pace. "God...you feel so amazing..." he moaned. I bucked my hips up some against him. He hooked his arm under my right leg, lifting it to drape over his shoulder. Despite the thrusting being slow, it was getting deeper. The left leg was next.

Shayne's cock became fully immersed in me when our hips met. His quiet moans turned to growls as he pushed me further up. My legs stretched back with my feet touching the headboard. I wanted to change from this position, but Shayne was absolutely loving it. His hands gripped my hips, pushing down. My moans turned into choked sobs as he continued to pummel my cervix over and over. I was seeing spots the harder he would come down on it. He lowered my legs, so that they draped just the same over his hips. His face and chest wet from exertion. He leaned down to kiss me again. "Faster, Shayne.." I gasped. The thrusting began to pick up as he delved further and further into me. "Fuck! Right there, don't stop, please don't fucking stop!" I cried out. I could feel the orgasm washing over me and right as it did, Shayne exploded. He collapsed against me, kissing me. "Goddamn..." he breathlessly said. He rolled off me onto his side of the bed. He pulled me close to him. "Happy Anniversary, Shaynie." I said, kissing his nose. "You remembered." He said, sweetly. "I knew it was today, I just wanted to make it special."

I laid there against his chest listening to him breathe. I reached over and turned out the bedside lamp for a well earned sleep.


	17. Pizza Delivery Boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Every Porno Ever: "I got a large pizza with EXTRA sausage." "Oh god, I didn't order a pizza, but I sure am starving."

Saturday night, I was sitting on the couch. I was messing around on my phone when the doorbell rang. I furrowed my brow and looked over at the door. I sighed and got up. My boyfriend, Brent had been acting super weird lately. I'm considering breaking things off because I can't handle it anymore. I moved to the door and opened it. "You ordered a cheese pizza?" The guy said. "No, I didn't." His eyes looked up at me from the box. Clear as day, even under the dim porch light, they were ocean blue. "Well, it's from a Courtney Miller?" He said, looking down at the ticket. His name was stitched into his shirt, it read: Shayne. I looked back up, he took a few steps forward. "Aw man, they left the topping off the pizza." He said, gazing at the ticket. "What was the topping supposed to be?" I asked. "Sausage." He said, his voice suddenly lowered an octave. My eyes widened. His lips formed a smile. I knew what he was doing. "How about you hold the pizza and just give me the sausage?" I said, pulling him by his shirt into the house. He dropped the pizza box on the floor as I pulled him into a kiss. His hands fumbled around with my shirt as we tried to shed our clothes as quickly as possible.

We fell back on the couch. I guess I can mark this off my bucket list: Fucking the Domino's Delivery Boy. My hands carded through his hair as he kissed me, the aroma of pizza filled the air. Goddamn, where had this guy been all my life?

Hashtag: SorryNotSorry Brent. 😉

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: sorry this is so short and a little less smutty than the others. I thought this idea was hella cute after watching Smosh's "Every Domino's Ever". ❤️


	18. Bunkmates Pt. 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Unlike the other smuts, this one will be a little more "storyline" based. It will have 3 parts. It will still be incredibly smutty.
> 
> The reader (you) and Shayne are exes who ended their relationship on crappy terms, resulting in the ultimate resentment. Courtney and Damien hatch a plan to get the two of you to force the acknowledgment of your feelings. So, what happens when you and Shayne get stuck as bunk mates for Smosh Games, will you fight it out or give into these urges?

"Are you looking forward to Smosh Games this year?" Courtney asked me. "I'm not sure. Having to look at Shayne for a week straight is going to wear on me." She sighed. "I know, I'm sorry things ended so harshly." "It's fine. I'm trying to push past it." I assured. "I'll have a good time, Court. I promise." I patted her on the back, and she walked off.

**Later On—**

"Should we be doing this? I mean, I don't want her to resent me too." Courtney said. "Don't be chicken, Court. This will work out perfectly, besides I'm getting sick of Shayne taking his sexual aggression out on me." Damien said. Courtney raised her brows. "Not what I meant, but ever since they broke up, he refuses to do anything fun. He just wants to sit and play video games all day, which normally I wouldn't mind, but as his roommate, I can't stand it!" Courtney rolled her eyes. "If Smosh Games doesn't do anything else, it'll give them a chance to force the harsh feelings out the window." He said. "Fine, but if this damages MY friendship with her...it's over between us." "Oh, now you're going to break up with me?" Damien asked, scribbling out the chart names and switching his and Courtney's places around. Courtney punched him in the arm. The two walked off.

I was walking down the hallway to meet with Ian and Sarah when Shayne ran right into me. My papers flew everywhere and naturally, his coffee stained them beyond repair. "Shayne Topp, you moron!" I shouted. "You should watch where YOU'RE going!" he shouted back. I bent down to try and pick up the papers. "I needed these for a meeting, stupid." I said. Shayne sighed and contemplated walking off or helping. He finally bent down to help me. "I'll go get some paper towels." He said. We looked up at the same time, our noses almost touching. My papers were absorbing all the coffee. "Paper towels." He said, scurrying off. Just then, Ian came around the corner. "What happened?" he asked, rushing to help me. "Stupid Shayne spilled coffee all over my stuff. This USED to be the meeting points, everything I had worked on." I said. "Don't worry. I was coming to find you to say that Sarah is sick, she can't make the meeting. I think we should cancel it." He placed a comforting hand on my shoulder. He smiled. "Just help me pick this up."

Shayne came back with a roll of paper towels and a babbling Damien. "No, Damien and if you do that, I will stop being your friend!" he shouted. He walked over and threw the paper towels down at me. "Don't ask me for anything else." He said, stomping off. "What did you do?" Ian asked Damien. "N-nothing. Forget it." Damien walked away. Ian helped me clean up the mess and we grabbed lunch afterwards. I was disappointed in Shayne for being such a douche.

"A word?" Olivia asked me, walking into the office. "Yeah, make it quick." I said. "You are going to Smosh Games, right?" "Yeah, obviously. I'm the moderator this year." I said. "Okay...well, how does that sit with you?" She was clearly beating around a large bush with Shayne's name all over it. "Olivia, if this is about Shayne...Smosh is my job, okay? His presence totally uneffects my job." _What a lie._ "Oh, okay. I was just making sure." "Yup. Anything else?" I asked, my mood was still sour from this afternoon. "I guess not." She said, I went back to work on my computer as she quietly left the office. I opened my desk drawer, looking to retrieve a different colored pen, when I saw the photo of Shayne and I inside the drawer. I pulled it out. We were standing in front of his car; I was surely laughing at something he had said...he loved to make jokes. My brow furrowed in sorrow and upset. My bottom lip started to tremble some. I missed us. Stupid Shayne...you were MY stupid, you idiot. I placed the photo back in the drawer and shut it.

Shayne was sitting in the breakroom, staring at his salad when I walked in. I was just grabbing a soda from the fridge. I turned away from him, not wanting him to see the redness in my eyes. The redness caused by him. We remained silent and cold to each other. Shayne sighed audibly, hoping to catch my attention. I didn't respond. He cleared his throat. "If you need to say something, say it." I finally said, my back still turned to him. "I just wanted to say I'm sorry about your papers." He said. I sighed. "Shayne, that's the problem...you are ALWAYS sorry." I said, turning to face him. "God! Can't you just accept my apology?!" He shouted, rising from the chair. "No! I can't! It isn't enough!" I yelled back. "Was it ever enough for you?!" "I guess not!" I stormed out of the breakroom, taking my soda with me. Shayne angrily balled up his fists. God, why did she have to be so FUCKING difficult? This was stupid! He threw the salad away; it was now most unbecoming. He left the breakroom to return to his desk, where he would attempt to get some kind of work done.

I returned to my own desk, slamming the soda down. I slumped in the chair. Couldn't this day go by faster? I wanted to go home. I sat there, zoning out for the longest time. My face was puffy and sore from crying. At 4:00, Ian came into my office. "Hey, are you okay?" he asked. "I'm supposed to say yes, right?" I asked, wiping my eyes. Ian walked over to the chair in front of my desk and sat down. "No, it's alright to say things are not okay." I sniffled. "Things suck, Ian. I'm angry at Shayne, but I still love him and want to be with him." Ian sighed. "Maybe you shouldn't go to Smosh Games this summer. I don't want you to be under the gun like this." "Ian, I can't just NOT go. I have to be there, I'm the moderator, especially now that Sarah is sick. Smosh Games is TOMORROW! I can't afford to miss this." "I know, but things are so hard right now and the last thing I need is for you to fall apart during the games." I shook my head. "Tonight, I am going to get myself together and not even worry about Shayne. I need to remain clear headed anyways." Ian just nodded his head. I was stubborn and hard-headed. It was easy to talk me into things, but the moment I got it into my head...good luck getting me out of it. Especially something like this, there can't be a Shayne Topp all the time. I have to focus on work. I'm here because I work here...not to date co-workers. Ian left the office for the day. I stayed there typing up some stuff and printing things.

Around 6:00, I decided to call it a day. I turned off the lights in my office and headed out to the parking lot. I grabbed takeout on the way home. As I stepped into the apartment, I sighed heavily. I needed to shower, pack my things and try to get a good sleep before 4:00 am tomorrow. I walked into the bedroom, to the bathroom, peeling off my clothes as I walked. I turned the cool water on and stepped inside the shower. I washed my hair and scrubbed my body. By the time the shower was finished, I was fucking exhausted. I pushed myself to pack my things before collapsing into bed out of sheer tiredness. However, when I got under the covers to actually go to sleep, I couldn't! I tossed and turned for 15 minutes. "This is fucking stupid." I said, looking up at the ceiling. I closed my eyes briefly and swore I could hear Shayne's voice. "I can't believe you are wasting time TRYING to fall asleep, when you know what you should be doing." His voice echoed in the back of my head. "Well, I'm not doing that to you especially." I said, angrily. I turned over on my side, my arms crossed. Shayne's hands crept onto my waist, pulling me back to laying flat. "Stop." I said, sternly. He unfolded my arms. "All you have to do...is this..." he said, gliding my hand down my belly and under my shorts. "I'm not even in the mood for this." I said, my stern concentration was breaking as I touched myself. "You are always in the mood to get fucked...or at least think about me fucking you." I gasped, softly. I could almost feel his heated breath flushing my skin. "I miss you..." he moaned. "I miss all of you...your tight ass, your tits, your fucking mouth." My gasping turned to whimpers at the husky tone and obscene language. "And I know you miss me too." Shayne muttered. My own fingers parted my folds, which were becoming wetting with every syllable of Shayne's words. "I don't." "Yes, you do. You miss my cock, bouncing on it, grinding on it...sucking it." I let out a whine. "Good girl..." he moaned out. My fingers traced circles around my clit, as if they weren't even my own.

My free hand moved up under the t-shirt material to touch my breasts. Shayne leaned over and kissed me. "Fuck...I miss you. I really do." I panted out. "I know." He growled. I plunged my fingers inside myself. Moaning louder, bucking my hips against the feeling. I was so fucking desperate for these fingers to belong to Shayne, nothing felt how he did. Not my own fingers, not any toys, nothing. I angled my hips up, continuing to delve my fingers into my core. Begging, whining and pleading. "You're such a good girl..." Shayne mumbled. "Shayne...I—I" The words would not come out. "More, baby..." he moaned. "F-Fuck, I want these to be your fingers instead." I whined. "I know, because nobody knows how to make you cum like I do." He said. I nodded my head. I could feel the pressure building up and this tingling sensation was burning inside of me. He leaned down against my neck, kissing. "I want you to cum for me..." he said. His hand reached up around my throat. "Cum for me, bitch." He growled. Tons of electric shocks hit me all at once, and the fluids came spilling out all over my fingers. When I opened my eyes, Shayne was gone, and I found my own hand wrapped around my throat. "Oh my fuck..." I said, removing my fingers. An overwhelming feeling of tiredness warped my mind into a deep sleep.

At the same time, Shayne had finished packing his belongings and was getting ready to take a shower. Damien was spending some time with Courtney. They would be out for a while, meaning Shayne would have the apartment to himself for a little while. He walked into the bathroom, pulling his t-shirt off and unzipping his pants. They pooled around his ankles and he stepped out of them. He turned on the water to warm and climbed inside. He stood there for a few moments, washing his face with the water and running his fingers through his hair, slicking it back. Water cascaded down his chest, over his belly and down his legs. He washed away all the stress from the day. But the only thing that remained in his mind was...her. Their relationship was over, he shouldn't be thinking about her anymore. She made it clear how she felt about him. Although Shayne sensed that she might've been feeling that twinge of desperation as well when they were in the hallway together. Shayne's hands moved from his face, down to his belly, past his hips, engulfing his length. He was big enough to stroke with two hands, but longer strokes always felt better and sexier. Shayne let out a quiet exhale as he stood under the water. He leaned forward, planting a single hand on the shower wall. He angled his hips downward, gripping himself firmly as he began to stoke. He was attempting to picture other things but kept failing. He could only hear her voice, so close and yet so distant. "Harder, Shayne." She moaned. "Fuck..." he hissed, the water garbling out the syllables. He changed his position, to where his back now rested against the wall. "Give it to me, Daddy." "I want to...more than anything." He slapped his hand over his mouth, in awe that he would make such a declaration. He was picturing her on her back in bed, legs parted, her fingernails digging into his abs...whining and begging. "Deeper, Daddy. I want all of it." She was the only girl Shayne had ever dated who could take his cock completely. "Fuck, you take it so well, baby. Just like a fucking whore..." the words reverberated off the shower walls, mercilessly as Shayne continued to please himself. Before he knew it, his balls started to tighten up some. Shayne squeezed himself, trying to hold it off, but hot static shot out of him landing on the shower door. He felt the onset of a small headache almost immediately. His hand dripping with the thick substance as he looked down. "God..." he muttered. He needed to finish his shower and clean up, at least before Damien got home.

Shayne laid in bed that night, struggling to stay awake. The orgasm had knocked him on his ass, and he would sleep good tonight. He set the alarm clock on his phone for 4:00 am. A four hour drive to the ranch would mean he had plenty of time to sleep on the way there.


	19. Bunkmates Pt. 2

It's 4:00 in the morning, my alarm starts ringing. I reach over and grab my phone, shutting it off. I sigh and stare at the ceiling, trying to remember if what happened last night was a dream or if it was real. I sat up in bed, I needed to get dressed and drive to the Smosh Office.

Shayne was in bed, he heard his alarm going off. His eyes cracked open to Damien who was sleeping beside him. "Dames, get up. It's time to go." He said. Damien let out a groan. Shayne got out of bed and put his t-shirt on. "Damien...I said, get up." Shayne picked up the pillow and threw it Damien. "Fuck off! I'm sleeping in." he shouted, turning over. "Dude, Smosh Games is today. Get moving." Shayne pulled on his pants, not bothering to put on underwear under them.

I was driving to the Smosh Office, the highway lamps illuminating small sections as I drove along. My eyes were half lidded, but I knew I couldn't fall asleep at the wheel. I came to a stoplight and sat there, drumming my fingers on the wheel. I was thinking about Shayne. "God, I don't need to be focusing on him. I need to be worried about work." I said to myself. I reached over and turned on the radio, tuning into the nearest station. I didn't pay much attention to the music or the words being sung, I was exhausted. I pulled into the parking lot of the Office and Ian was leaning against his car. "How are you this morning?" he asked. "Fine." I said, groggily. Ian nodded his head. "Do you have the bus chart?" I asked. "No, Emily has that. She should be here shortly." He said, looking down at his phone. "Why?" "No reason." I said, shrugging. "If you are not comfortable going to the Smosh Games, then say now. I can make it all go away." Ian said. "This is my job, Ian. I'm not letting anyone, especially Shayne interfere with that." Ian nodded his head once more, we said nothing more to each other.

"Nervous?" Courtney asked, when she got there. "Nah, not a bit." Just then, Shayne and Damien arrived in Damien's car. Shayne got out, he was dressed in a white v-neck shirt and blue jeans. He arched his back, raising his arms over his head, to stretch. My eyes shifted across the exposed flesh of his hips. "What are you staring at?" he asked, snidely. "Nothing, definitely not you." I snapped back. "Whatever." He shoved past me to put his luggage under the bus. "This is going to be a long week." I said to Courtney. "I know, babe. You'll get through it." She said, patting my back. We all lined up to be separated into two teams, the teams we'd stay on once we got to the ranch. Bus 1 was: me, Courtney, Shayne, Olivia, Wes, Boze and Mari. Bus 2 was: Damien, Joven, Ian, Keith, Noah, Lasercorn and Sohinki.

Courtney wanted to sit with Olivia. I didn't mind, sometime to myself would do me good, if Shayne hadn't made it a point to sit in front of me. I sat in the very back. I just put my earbuds in and listened to music. I was exhausted from last night, the taste of Shayne's imaginable mouth heavy on my tongue. I leaned against the window and closed my eyes. Everyone remained silent for most of the trip.

Shayne sat in front of her on purpose. He scrolled through his Instagram page and then his Twitter, alternating between the two of them. He was rather bored. He peered over the top of the seat back at her. He had acted like a real asshole this morning; she didn't deserve that. He was gazing at how her hair fell over her face so delicately as she slept. Fuck...did he really miss her or was this left over fantasies from last night's shower escapade? He didn't know, but at this precise moment, she looked absolutely beautiful. Shayne reached down and grabbed his phone to take a photograph. "What the hell are you doing, creep?" Boze asked, looking over. Shayne fumbled with his phone and it flew out of his hands and landed right beside her. "Goddamnit, Boze!" he hissed. "It isn't my fault you're being a weirdo." She said. She returned her attention to a sleeping Wes. Shayne sighed. When the bus came to a stop at a light, Shayne changed seats, sitting next to her. He was just there to grab his phone, but when the bus made a turn, she slumped against his shoulder. Shayne sat there frozen with fear at what had happened. Surely, she'd wake up and cuss him out. But instead, her arms tangled around his own, holding onto him tightly...she muttered something in her sleep. Shayne's tense body relaxed. He sat back, scrolling through his phone still while listening to her breathing softly. Courtney looked back and smiled.

I moaned quietly and the smell of a familiar cologne filled my lungs. I opened my eyes and the first thing I saw was my hands intertwined with someone else's. _Am I dreaming?_ I thought. I looked up and became certain I was NOT dreaming. I gasped and pulled away. "What the hell are you doing?" I said out loud. Shayne's eyes flew open and his face turned red with embarrassment. He moved away. "Sorry, I went to grab my phone after I dropped it on your seat—" he said. I furrowed my brow. "You can stay sitting here." I said. "No, I don't want to." He said, sternly. Ouch. I nodded my head. The sun was peering over the horizon, we would probably be at the ranch soon enough. I watched Shayne move down the aisle to sit beside Wes. Boze was now sitting with Mari. I looked down in disappointment. _Whatever, its not like it matters._ I thought.

We arrived at the ranch in 20 more minutes. I got off the bus with Courtney and Olivia. Shayne made it a point to stay FAR away from me. "Alright! Are you guys ready to hear who you will be bunking with this summer?!" Emily shouted. She was holding a clipboard in her hand. Courtney looked over at Damien, concerningly. He shook his head. "Courtney and Olivia, Boze and Mari, Keith and Noah, Sohinki and Wes, Damien and Ian, Lasercorn and Joven...and Shayne and Y/N." "What?!" Shayne and I shouted together. "You can bunk with us!" Courtney said. "Yeah, there can just be two rooms with three." Ian chipped in. "No, why can't we just be mature about this?" I asked. The crowd went silent. "Look, I don't like you, Shayne. And I really LOATHE being around you, but this is our job." I said. He sighed. "The feeling is mutual..." he said, crossing his arms. "but you are right." He said. "So, everyone just chill out." I said. Everyone started to disperse to their cabins, but Courtney stuck around. "Look, you can seriously bunk with Liv and I. It's really not an issue." "Courtney, it's fine. I'm not worried about it. Shayne and I are on the same page." I said. Courtney meekly smiled. She was thinking about seeing them sleeping beside each other on the bus. "As long as you are sure." She said. "I am." I responded, nodding. I took my things to our cabin to discover Shayne was not there, I just ignored it.

"You'll want to get changed because we're going to do a pie eating contest." Ian said, swinging by the cabin. I hate pie. I stayed sidelined for the challenge, but Shayne sure looked sexy with cream all over his face. _Mmm...cream..._ I shook my head from the thoughts. The team names were Groovies and Psychedelics. Thanks to Shayne, we won the pie eating contest. "Okay, go get cleaned up, guys." Emily said. Before I could escape cleaning Shayne's face, all my other teammates walked off. I sighed and reached into the bucket to get a wet cloth. I squeezed the water from it as Shayne stepped towards me. He avoided eye contact with me. "I have to touch you for this." I said. "Or I could just do it." He said, reaching for the rag. I pulled it back. "I said, I was doing it." I protested. "Ew, why would you want to?" he asked. I sighed, my breath started shaking. I felt like crying. "Can you please stop for five seconds?" I asked, with tears in my eyes.

 _Great Shayne...you're making her cry again._ "Look, I'm sorry." Shayne said. He stood there, heartbreak flashed in his eyes. "Go ahead." He said. I reached up and wiped the white froth from around his mouth, his cheeks and his chin. His blue eyes followed me as I made sure to get all of it. "There." I sniffled. I hung my head, waiting for him to walk away. His rough hands reached up under my chin, lifting my face to his. He wiped the tears away from my cheeks. "Please don't cry anymore, I'm sorry." He said. "I'll stop being such an asshole." I sniffed again. I nodded my head. "Let's go." He said, guiding me away from the table. It got hot fast and all I wanted to do was swim in the pool. The next few challenges were over before I even knew it and things were less tense between Shayne and I. We actually shared a few happy moments together.

Later in the day, Courtney and Olivia had disappeared. Damien and Shayne were sitting by the pool talking. "How are things going?" Damien asked him. "I don't know if it's a good thing that we're sharing a cabin." Shayne said, kicking up the water. "Why?" Shayne sighed. "Because...I—" Damien grabbed his head and turned it in the opposite direction. I was walking towards the pool, wearing a new bikini. "What are you two looking at?" I asked. "Nothing." Damien said. Shayne's face was stuck, and he couldn't say anything. "Shayne." I said, stepping down into the pool. "Shayne!" Damien elbowed him in the side. Shayne shook his head. "What?" "You're staring." I pointed out. "I am?" he asked, touching the back of his neck nervously. Shayne's eyes glossed over my body as I scooped up the water and cooled off my neck with it. "What the hell are you guys doing?" Ian asked, addressing Shayne and Damien. "We're relaxing." "You're supposed to be with Boze and Keith. We're recording right now, waiting on you guys!" he shouted. Damien jumped up and took off. Shayne went to get up, sporting a massive erection under the swimsuit material. "Oh for god's sake, Shayne!" Ian shouted, throwing his hands up. "Nice, Shayne." I said. His face turned red as he placed his hand over it. "I think you got bigger." I said. I slapped my hand over my mouth. _What the fuck? Why did I say that?_ Shayne raised his brow and smirked. He walked off. I spent the rest of the day in the pool, sunbathing.

At dinner time, seven of us were sitting at the table eating. Somehow the conversation led to mine and Shayne's sexual relationship, as if we were not even there. "Oh please, as if he could do better." Courtney said. "I have done better." Shayne said, looking over at me. "Oh sure, Shayne. You're just fucking drowning in it, aren't you?" I asked, sneering. "I can't help it if ANYTHING is better than you." He snapped. I slammed my hands down on the table, rattling the silverware. "You're a fucking liar!" "Why the fuck would I lie to you?! You think everything is about you!" he shouted. He stood up, towering over me. "You know what? Fuck you, I'm done, Ian." Shayne said, throwing the napkin down on the table. He stepped over the bench and walked out the door. "Shayne Topp! Don't fucking walk away from me." I shouted, following him outside. 

"Leave me alone." He snapped. "No, I won't. I am so sick of you making my life hell!" I yelled. We walked into our cabin. "Shayne—!" He cut me off with an aggressive kiss. "Shut the fuck up." he said. I returned the sloppy kiss. I reached down and yanked his shirt off. He wrapped his hand around my throat, continuing to kiss me. "Fuck, I missed this." He said against my lips. "I missed you, Shayne." I moaned out. "Oh yeah? I thought you hated me." He said. "I do, now fuck me like you hate me." I said. His grip around my throat tightened as we continued to kiss each other. I could feel his hands messing around with my shorts, he was unbuttoning them. His mouth moved away from mine, sucking deep purple hickies into the exposed skin on my neck. My hands tore through his hair, pushing his face deeper. He bit down on the mark and I let out a soft yelp. "I'm sorry..." he muttered. _Strange that he would apologize for something like that, especially during a moment like this._ "I'm not complaining." I said. "No...that isn't what I meant." He said, pulling away. He moved from me completely, sitting on the bed. I stayed leaning against the wall. "What did you mean?" I asked. He sighed. "I'm sorry for how I've been towards you...I've been an asshole." He said. I moved to sit beside him. "I haven't been nice towards you either. I've been harsh and rude." I said. "I just can't do this..." "Well, then we don't have to do this, we can just go to sleep in our own beds." I said, still referencing the sex. "No, I-I meant like...I can't do this without you. I miss us, the people we used to be...when we were together." He said. "Shayne, I—" "Look, you don't have to feel the same way. I can be understanding if you don't." he said. "But I do." I blurted out. He looked up at me. "Shayne, life without you is the worst ever. I hate my life now, not just because of what's happening here and now, but the general undertone of loneliness is what's killing me. I miss you...all of you." I reached over and put my hand on his leg.

He reached out and wrapped his arms around me, hugging me. I returned the embrace, settling my face into the crook of his neck. "I miss you too..." he said, quietly. "Shayne, we don't have to do anything physical tonight. This would almost be enough for me." I said. He relaxed against my touch. I pulled back to meet his gaze. "And you falling asleep beside me on the bus was no mistake, was it?" I asked. "Well, my phone did fly out of my hands, but that was Boze's fault. She startled me while I was..." I raised a brow. "You were?" "I was uh...taking a picture of you?" he said. "What? Why?" "Well, I—you just looked so cute and I just—wanted something to myself. You were always mad at me and in that one moment, I started remembering Rock Lake." My eyes shifted downward. Rock Lake was one of the first vacations that Shayne and I took together. We had gone with Damien and Courtney after a busy week at the office. That day was so perfect, it was the day I realized that I truly was in love with this man and I might die if he walked out of my life. When we left the lake that day, Shayne and I were completely beat. Courtney had taken a picture of Shayne and I, asleep together in the backseat. In a fit of anger, I had deleted the photo from my phone. "But as I was sitting beside you and you just cuddled up to me, I decided that there wasn't really any harm in what was occurring. And besides, you were asking for me." He said. "I was not!" "I swear you were!" he said, smiling. "I was probably thinking about last night." I said. "Oh, what happened last night?" "Well, I—" My face flush a deep red color at the realization of having to admit I had masturbated to the thought of Shayne. "I...umm..." "Yes?" he moved closer, placing his hand on my inner thigh. My breath hitched in my throat. Suddenly, the lust and heat returned to his eyes. "Were you thinking about me, baby?" I whined quietly. "I was...but I didn't want to, and I—I..." His hand inched closed up my leg. "God, I just...I miss this...I want you to touch me." I said, breathlessly. He moved him and to reach into my shorts. "I want to touch you; I was thinking about you last night...when I was in the shower." He said, quietly against my skin. I gasped. "You were?" His hand moved down in between my legs, teasing and playing. "Yes, I was..." he said. I leaned forward and our mouths met, quiet moans hummed between us as we kissed. My hands dropped from his face down to his crotch, gripping his erection through the material. He let out a soft grunt. "Hold on..." I said. I stopped him and stood up the take off my shorts.

Shayne's eyes never left me. He reached out and grabbed my hips, pulling me closer to him. "I love this..." he moaned out. He planted soft kisses on my belly and down to my hips. He was also in the middle of taking off his own shorts. I removed my shirt, leaving us now both completely naked. He pulled me down on top of him, grinding my hips down against his hard on. Our kissing resumed. His rough hands traversed my backside, feeling every inch of smooth flesh. His mouth returned to kiss the markings along my neck, my hands rested up in his hair, carefully caressing the blond locks. He shifted some on the bed, his erection continued to prod at me. I returned the shifting, until I felt him buck his hips up, pushing himself into me. He sighed and moaned against the flesh. He fit so perfectly. I started to rock and grind my hips against him. My hands moved up to rest on his shoulders. "You feel so fucking good..." he moaned out. He craned his head back, pushing his hips upwards. I arched my back against the feeling, taking him all the way. The room filled with groans and moans as I continued to grind my hips against him. Shayne laid back on the bed, allowing me to take over. My hands slid up his body over his abs to come to rest on his chest. His heart was slamming into his chest and his hands fit snug against my hips, encouraging me to start bouncing. I leaned down and kissed him. "Sh-Shayne?" "Yes?" "I want you to fuck me..." I said, breathlessly. Riding Shayne was always so enjoyable and hit all the right angles, but Shayne was much more aggressive when he was on top. He lifted me up, flipping our position on the bed to where I was under him. His thrusting started out slow and smooth, allowing me to feel every veiny ridge of his cock. My hands carded through his hair as it fell over his eyes. I brushed it back and our eyes met, he leaned down and kissed me. His hand moved to grip my thigh as they fell away from his waist. He pushed down, thrusting deeper. I let out a yelp. He pulled away from the kiss. "Harder..." I said, softly. He angled himself upward, outstretching his arms to place his palms face down on the wall near the headboard. "Ffuckkk...I just wanna enjoy you...I've missed this so much." He leaned his head back, moaning and groaning with each thrust. My hands reached out to touch the pale skin of his belly, each fiber of muscle was flexing with every contract. I found myself completely smitten by the act of this man, who normally was a wild unhinged animal, enjoying me. The skin over his abs would flush and flex up, contorting to the muscles underneath. I reached out gently touching, only to dig my fingernails into the flesh terrain, gripping it, something Shayne absolutely loved. Shayne let out a growl at the pain.

His hand dropped down to latch around my throat, squeezing the sides. As he squeezed, I would tighten up around his dick, furthering his animalistic tendencies. Before I knew it, his sweet and innocent thrusting turned into hard and rough pumps. I could feel my own orgasm starting to build up, but couldn't say anything. Shayne had moved both hands to my throat and was squeezing so hard I thought my eyes might pop out. I could feel the tears spilling out of my eyes and down my cheeks. My hands gripped around his wrists, loosening them some. "Tell me you hate me." He growled. "I—I—" Fuck I was trying to hard to control myself. "Tell it to me!" he snapped. I reached up to wrap my own hand around his throat. "I fucking hate you, Shayne! I really do! I hate everything about you!" I cried out. I tried to tighten my hand around his throat, but I seemed to be getting weak in the shadow of such an amazing orgasm. "You don't hate me enough to say no to my dick though. Fuck! Goddamn!" He loosened his hand, using it to slap me across the face, not hard enough to leave a bruise. He pushed my legs down, by this point, I was begging and crying out for it. Tears were spilling from my eyes as I continued to writhe and buck my hips upwards. "Please don't stop!" He slapped me again. His hand gripped my face, forcing it towards him. "You better cum all over me...all over this fucking dick." He muttered. I could do nothing more than give a choked response. He leaned down to aggressively kiss me, sucking and licking at my tongue. "Oh my god! Oh my—f-fuck!" My breathing turned shallow, like gasping for air. "God!" he hissed out. He pulled himself out of me and shot his cum all over my belly. "Fuck..." he said, letting out an exhale. A small giggle reverberated in my mouth.

Shayne laid down next to me. "We need to go shower." I said. "Mmm...not right now. Come here." He said, pulling me over to him. Both of us could care less about the sticky white fluid that was slowly running down my belly. He rested his face in my hair. "Do you think we should give it another go?" he asked, sleepiness taunted his voice as he laid there. "Sex or...?" he chuckled. "I would hope you might want to have sex with me again, but I meant our relationship." He said. I pulled away from the embrace to look him in the eyes. Those baby blues had darkened with tiredness. "Are you asking me to be your girlfriend?" I asked. "Of course, I am." He said, his half-lidded eyes looking up at me. "Then yes." I leaned down and kissed him on the lips. We snuggled together under the bed covers, not worrying about everything prior or after, but in that one moment...it was just us. 


	20. Bunkmates Pt. 3

In the morning, I woke up, snuggled against Shayne. He was sleeping hard. There was an aggressive knock at the door. "Let's go, guys! They're serving breakfast—!" Ian opened the door. I pulled the cover up over my chest. "And I see you've already eaten." He said, crossing his arms. "Ian!" I said, embarrassed. "My name is actually Shayne." Shayne said, rubbing his eyes. I chuckled. "I wasn't talking to you." I said. Shayne's eyes flew open and sat up. "Ian! Now this isn't—we didn't..." "Yes you did. So don't try to lie." "Ian!! Let's go I'm hungry—whoa..." Olivia said, walking up to the door. I slapped my hand against my forehead. "Goddamnit, guys." I muttered.

Shayne giggled. "Can you guys just go so we can get dressed?" He asked. "Yeah, definitely." Ian said, winking. The door shut and I sighed. "Well, that's one way to announce it." He said. "I guess there's nothing we can do about it then." He leaned over and kissed me. "Don't worry about it, sweetheart. It'll be fine." He said, reassuringly. I smiled. "Let's go eat breakfast." I said, starting to get up. Shayne grabbed me and pulled me down. "I've got some breakfast for you..." he reached under the covers, grabbing himself. My eyes lingered down to his massive morning erection. "...right here." "I don't think we have time..." I whimpered. My hand reached over, absentmindedly, grabbing him. He let out a groan at the touch. "I can be quick." He moaned. I leaned down, engulfing his cock in my mouth. He tilted his head back against the headboard, looking up. My hand stayed firmly around the base, giving little pumps that fell in line with the sucks. Shayne quietly whimpered at the feeling. "Stop teasing...go deeper." He whined. My hand slid away from the base of his dick, down to his balls. I relaxed as much as possible, taking him the rest of the way down. "Fuck!" He cried out. He placed his hand against the back of my head. He bucked his hips some. His hand traversed around to the front of my neck, feeling himself in my throat. "God—I-I love your mouth. It feels so fucking good..." he gasped at the feeling. He started to buck his hips faster and more sudden. His hand planted firmly against my head, forcing me down. "Y-yes! Right there! Fuck, I-I—!" All of the coherent thoughts were replaced by massive hoards of babbling and crying out. I was drooling all over his member, his balls and it was glossing over his thighs. My hands rested on his thighs, digging my fingernails into the flesh. He cried out at the pain, begging for me to do it more. He tensed up and spurt after spurt of his essence filled up my mouth. I swallowed it down, cleaning him up the rest of the way. "H-holy fucking shit..." he said. I got up and started getting dressed.

We left the cabin. "Fuck...I feel like I need a nap right now." Shayne said, rubbing his eyes. "You just woke up." I protested. "I know, but the fucking blowjob...oh my god..." I giggled. "Did you forget how good I was at that?" I asked. "N-never. It's just been a while." He said. We walked into the eating hall where everyone was, heads began to turn. "What's everyone looking at?" Shayne asked. Everyone returned to their meals and their conversations. Courtney walked up. "Can we talk?" She asked. Shayne walked away from us to get something to eat. "Yeah, why not?" I said, shrugging.

She pulled me outside. "So, you and Shayne?" I sighed. "We've decided to give it another try..." I said. She reached out and touched my arm. "Are you sure?" "I am actually. And not just because we had sex, we talked a little bit beforehand and it seemed that he was genuinely sorry." She wrapped her arms around me. "I'm really happy, but there's something I need to confess." She said. I pulled away, looking confused. "I—uh...it was Damien's idea for the two of you to share a cabin." She said. "What?" "Yeah, he and I switched the chart and rooms before we left on Friday." I looked at her, not saying anything. "I-I'm sorry. Please don't be mad." She said. I suddenly began laughing. She looked at me like I was insane. "Oh, Courtney...I couldn't be mad! I should be thanking you!" I said, throwing my arms around her. "Are you serious?" She asked. "I really am. If you hadn't have done that, who knows what might've happened?"

Just then, Damien came around the corner. "Hey, are you girls okay?" He asked. "Yeah, we're fine. I just wanted to talk with her for a bit." Courtney said. "Well, I guess now might be the time for a confession." Damien said. "I already told her." Courtney said. "You-what?" "She told me, Dames." I said. "And how does that sit with you?" He asked. "It's just fine. I'm not upset. It worked out for the better." I said with a smile.

Later on, everyone was relaxing at the pool. I was talking to Boze and Mari when Shayne walked up. "I've just about had enough of this swimsuit." He said, scooping me up. "Shayne! Put me down!" I said, kicking my legs. "It's time for you to cool off!" He shouted. He threw me into the pool. Water splashed up around everyone sitting opposite of me. "Shayne!" Courtney screamed. Damien could not stop laughing. Shayne jumped in behind me. "I am so glad things are back to normal." Damien said, wiping the water from his face. "Best idea yet, Dames." Courtney said, leaning over and kissing him.


	21. The Cheerleader's Boyfriend Pt. 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The reader (you) belongs to a literal band of misfits at LA County High. You were friends with Courtney Miller, LAC's resident it girl and the captain of the cheerleading squad. That was until she made your crush, Shayne Topp, HER boyfriend. Could one party and a NOT so drunken encounter change all of that?

I was in the auditorium with my bandmates, Conner, Susie, Diana and Emmett. Conner plays the drums, Susie plays the guitar, Diana plays...all of the weird obscure instruments and Emmett plays the bass. Yours truly is the singer of our band, which is aptly named The Bums. I was raising the microphone up when Ms. Whittle came out onto stage. "Are you guys almost ready?" She asked. "Yeah, we're ready." Diana said. My palms were getting sweaty. We had been asked to open for the school talent show, which was happening backstage as we were setting up. Diana and I had gotten into a fight the week before when Ms. Whittle approached us to ask if we would be interested in it. We said yes immediately, but Diana wanted to play hardball. We don't really need Diana, but if we want to perform a song with some weird ass shit in it...we kind of have to have her. When I asked her what would it take to convince her to play with us, she told me she'd do it, only if we performed the first song we ever practiced: Gin Wigmore's "Kill of the Night", a song I do so loathe. I agreed to it, only to get Diana in with us. Now I was semi-regretting it...especially when the football boys walked in. And there he was: Shayne Topp. Captain of the football team and Courtney Miller's boyfriend. No doubt the giggling cheerleaders weren't far behind. I rolled my eyes.

The auditorium slowly began to fill with students, and I started getting nervous. "Hey, are you alright?" Emmett asked. "Y-yeah, duh. I just don't know why I'm so nervous." I said. "We can just do instrumental, no singing if that's what you want." He said. "No, it wouldn't be fair to the everyone else." I said. "If you're sure." He said with a smile. "By the way, you look great today." He said. "Shut up, Emmett." I said, giving him a playful push away. The entire football team was sitting in the front row, Shayne was sitting at the far-left hand side. He looked up at me and smiled, those pearly whites glowing under the darkened stage. I smiled back. Just then, Ms. Whittle emerged from the side stage to address the student body. "Students of LA County High! How is everyone?" A cacophony of cheering and shouting erupted across the auditorium, so loud it might vibrate the entire building. "That's great. As you know, it is that time of year again, when we host the talent show for our school. It's basically a tradition, but this year we are doing something a little different. Opening for our talent show is our very own band titled..." she placed her hand over the mic and turned to me. "What is it again?" she whispered. "It's the Bums." "Really?" she asked. "Yes!" the band responded. "Umm...The Bums!" a small amount of laughter rose up from the audience. A response I found funny myself. She stepped away from the mic and walked off stage. As I stepped up, I felt the sudden urge to pee my pants. I forced it away. "This is a song called 'Kill of the Night' by Gin Wigmore." I said into the mic. The audience remained silent. I gave a breathy sigh and signaled for the rest of the band to start. We had come up with a hand signal to show that I was ready. The sounds reverberated off the bass guitar as he started playing. The vibrations shook the stage when the drums started playing. There isn't a very long pause between the build up and the actual lyrics. My fingers were snapping along with the beat of the music. I took another breath and started singing.

_The streets a liar I'm gonna lure you into the dark My cold desire To hear the boom boom boom of your heart_

The drums started to pick up some and Diana's back up vocals joined my own voice, in deep hums. My eyes flicked over to Shayne, who seemed to be sitting there, mesmerized by the tune. The rest of the football team was messing around. I lifted the mic from the stand and stepped around it, sitting down on the stage, my legs dangling off as I continued to sing.

_The danger is I'm dangerous And I might just tear you apart Oh, ah, oh._

My eyes never left Shayne as I hopped down from the stage, but I moved further down the line, away from him.

_I'm gonna catch ya I'm gonna get ya, get ya Oh, ah, oh I wanna taste the way that you bleed, oh You're my kill of the night._

The lyrics uttered deeply across the sea of people, but my focus remained on the front row only. The guitar started to pick up again, drowning out the bass. I reached down and grabbed Shayne by the jacket he was wearing as I had moved all the way down to his seat again.

_Now you're mine But what do I do with you, boy_

I started to back up to the stage stairs, dragging him with me.

_I'll take your heart to kick around as a toy_

We walked up the stairs onto the stage. Shayne and I never broke eye contact, not even for a brief second. I turned around, pushing myself against him, using my free hand to drape over his shoulder, encouraging him to touch me. His hands settled against my hips.

_The danger is I'm dangerous And I might just tear you apart Oh_

The instruments were screaming in the background and I seemed to lose my focus for just a moment, Shayne's hands gripping my hips felt like a wild ride. I pulled away from him to continue singing the song, which only seemed to get faster. I must've blacked out during the hook, something that tends to happen to me on stage. When I came to, Shayne and I were face to face, as I was singing the final chorus line.

_I wanna taste the way that you bleed, oh You're my kill of the...night_

The last few notes twanged out of the guitar, but our focus on each other remained unbroken. The audience erupted into cheers, breaking our attention span. My face flushed a deep red color as I turned away from Shayne. If looks could kill, I'm sure Courtney's would be doing it right now. "Wow..." Shayne said, softly. I just rolled my lips together and walked back towards the band. The talent show started after we walked off stage, Shayne took his seat back with the other football boys.

"What the shit happened back there?" Diana asked. "It looked like she went for it." Susie said, taking a sip of the chocolate milk she had. We were resting on the bleachers near the football field after school. "I just went with what felt right." I said, taking a bite of the apple. Just then, the cheerleaders moved out on the track to practice. "There's your girl." Diana said, nodding towards Courtney. Courtney's long blond ponytail was tightly lifted onto the top of her head, fitting snugly. Her hair was almost glued down. The girls were dressed in workout gear, tonight was the big game against our rivals from Sacramento, California. Courtney looked over her shoulder and our eyes met, she just narrowed hers at me. "Ready girls?" she shouted. I just rolled my eyes. At that moment, the football boys walked out onto the field to practice their drills for tonight. Shayne's ass looked fabulous in those padded pants. "How much would you need to be paid to sleep with Courtney's boyfriend?" Diana asked. "Shayne?" "No Susie, Thomas. Duh, Shayne." "I'd do it for free right now." I said, chewing the apple. "That's gross." Susie said. Shayne walked over to Courtney and the two were talking. "So is sleeping with someone for money." I retorted. Susie just ignored me. "Besides, it would teach Courtney a lesson." Shayne threw his hair back to get it out of his eyes and looked up into the bleachers. He saw me and he smiled. "Besides, I've already got him wrapped around my little finger." I said.

"We got Taco Bell!" Emmett showed, coming up the bleachers with his friend Austin. Susie shot up from her seat, unaware of the open bottle of chocolate milk still in her hand. She threw her hands out, spilling the chocolate milk all over my chest. "Goddamnit, Susie!" I shouted. The sugary liquid stained my black tank top and rolled down to my pleated skirt. I stood up, slinging it from myself. "I'm sorry!" she shouted. "It's fine, ugh!" I started down the bleachers, untucking my shirt, trying to get it off. I ran right into Shayne. "Oh god! Look out, jockstrap!" I shouted, unaware who I was yelling at. "Good lord..." he said, his eyes immediately went to the glistening skin under my tank top. "Shayne!" I said, embarrassed. "I am so sorry." "It's cool. Is that...chocolate milk?" he asked. "Uh...yes." I said. "My friend just dumped it all over me." I said. His blue eyes glimmering in the sunlight. "I was—just going to clean it off." I said. I felt myself getting weak in his presence. "Well, let me know if there's anything I can do to help you, at all...because I sometimes get REAL bad cravings for chocolate milk." He said. It sounded like a guttural groan followed the statement. I whimpered some. "Ahem!" a voice shouted. We looked over and it was Courtney. "Hey babe, I was just asking uhh...what's your name?" "Y/N." "Right, if she was going to the game tonight." He turned back to me. "You'll be there, right?" "Definitely." I said. He gave another nasty smile. "See you later." He said. Shayne walked off. Courtney stayed standing there, with her arms crossed. "Stay away from Shayne." She said. "And if I don't?" "You know what'll happen." She said, turning around and walking away.

I was in the bathroom, shirtless, standing at the sink. I was attempting to get my tank top clean from the milk. "Great...now I don't have a shirt to wear." I said out loud. Just then, I heard a commotion outside the bathroom. I stepped outside and saw some of the football boys, picking on a friend of mine. His name is Damien Haas. He's such a softie, I'm not sure why anyone would WANT to be mean to him. I stepped out of the bathroom, not caring that I was half dressed. "Hey! Knock it off!" I shouted. "Shut up, freak!" he shouted. I stomped over to where they were. "I said, knock it off." I said, shoving them off Damien. "Get up, Damien." I said. "Listen here, bitch—" He grabbed me by the shoulders and a fist struck him right in the face. They ran off to the field. "Damien!" I said, surprised. "Sorry, that didn't sit well with me." He said. "But thanks for what you did...and uh...what happened to your shirt?" he asked. I suddenly realized that I wasn't wearing one. I quickly placed my hands over my chest. "There was an accident in the bleachers, which involved me getting coated in milk." "Well, here." He said, taking off his shirt. "No, Dames...you don't have to do that." I said. "Just take it, it isn't like you have another option." I took the AC/DC shirt from him and put it on. "Are you going to the game tonight?" I asked. "Why? So I can get bullied more, no thanks." He said. I sighed. "I'm going." I said. "I was wondering if maybe you would do some of the artwork for our band signs." He smiled. "Yeah, I would be interested." I smiled back. "Great, can we meet sometime tomorrow?" I asked. "Totally." He said.

Damien was cute, but not my type. Fuck...I don't even know my type anymore. I know I'm sexually attracted to Shayne, but if he would cheat on Courtney with me, he might cheat on me with someone else. Ugh, what am I talking about? How can I have morals when I'm considering goading her boyfriend into cheating? You know what? Fuck it. It doesn't matter. I shook my head and walked back to the bleachers. Damien's soft shirt felt good against my skin. I was holding my wet tank top in my hand. "I'm sorry!" Susie shouted from the bleachers. "It's fine. Forget about it." I said. "Nice shirt. Where did it come from?" he asked. "Damien gave it to me." I said. "That's cool. I love AC/DC." He said, handing me a taco from the bag. My eyes shifted to across the field where Shayne was. 


	22. The Cheerleader's Boyfriend Pt. 2

I got home after the school day ended. I dropped my bag from my shoulder down on the ground in my room. My mother was downstairs making dinner. "Hey, mom." I said, walking into the kitchen and going over to the fridge. I pulled a soda out and popped the tab on it. It fizzed some and made a cracking noise as I pulled the tab backwards. "Hi, honey." "So, I wanted to ask you something." I said, taking a drink of the sugary soda. "Okay, go ahead." "My bandmates are going to the game tonight, so would it be alright if I go? I might be out late." "Of course, you can go. You don't need my permission to do something at school." She said. "Well, I know how dad feels about it and I just wanted to make sure it's alright before I spend a long time out." "Honey, your dad knows you're only young once." She said with a smile. She scooped the onions into the pot. "Thanks mom. I'm going to go work on my homework, before I go." I said. I left the kitchen heading back up to the bedroom to start my homework, but my mind kept going to Shayne.

To be truthful, none of my other bandmates were going to the game. I would just be going alone, but the issue would get pushed if I said I was going alone. I sat at my desk, shifting my legs around. I couldn't focus on the history homework...I was thinking about Shayne. His mouth and his eyes. My hands dropped down to my lap, pulling my skirt up over my thighs. I sighed. "God..." I moaned out. History homework could wait, I wasn't sure I could. I shifted in the seat parting my legs more. My hand brushed over the dampening material. I was trembling in anticipation. My fingers dipped inside myself, causing me to yelp. Shayne's ass looked so nice in those pants. Just then, there was a knock at the door. _Goddamnit._ "Who is it?" I asked, fixing my skirt. "It's me, sweetheart. I just wanted to tell you dinner is ready." My mom said. "Yeah, I'll be down in a second." I looked over at the clock and it said: 7 o'clock. The game would start at eight. I needed to change. I got up, peeling off my clothes. I slipped into black skinny jeans. I reached into the dresser drawer to change out of my chocolate milk stained bra. I grabbed the bright pink lacey one. It made my boobs look great in low cut and V-neck shirts. I clasped the bra behind my back. I reached into the t-shirt drawer and pulled out my LAC spirit shirt. I had cut it up, matching it to my style of clothes. I paired the outfit with black Vans. I walked downstairs to the kitchen. "Where are you going?" My father asked when he saw me. "To the game tonight." I said, sitting down and unwrapping my napkin to spread it over my lap. "Were you going to say anything to me?" he asked. "Well, I figured I should ask mom first and she said it was alright." I said. "Oh really?" "Herbert, please..." my mother said. He sighed and continued to eat. I ate a single serving of spaghetti before kissing my parent's goodbye. I took my phone with me and my sweater.

I walked up to the school, hugging my sweater close to myself. I stopped, waiting at the entrance to the football field. I was beginning to regret this; it wasn't really my scene. "Hey, you." I heard a voice say. I turned around to see Shayne standing there. "You came after all." He said with a smile. "Yes, I said I would, didn't I?" I asked. He smirked. "You did." He said. "Shayne! The game is about to start, what are you—oh." Courtney said, coming over. "I'm coming, Courtney. Calm down." He said. "Not yet, you aren't." I mumbled. "What did you say?" he asked, raising a brow. "I didn't say anything." I said, walking away. I walked up into the bleachers to see Damien sitting up there. "Dames!" I said, waving. I walked up to the top of the bleachers and sat beside him. "I thought you weren't coming?" I asked. "Eh...my mom made me drive my little sister." He said, pointing to Audrey who was on the track with the other cheerleaders. "Well, I'll try to make it an enjoyable experience." I said, smiling. He smiled back. "Oh, I didn't bring your shirt with me." I said. "It's cool. What's one t-shirt?" he asked. I laughed in agreement. My eyes wandered over to Shayne, who was walking out onto the field. "You shouldn't be teasing him." Damien said. "I'm not doing it for his benefit." I said. "I'm doing it for Courtney." I said. "So, you don't like him?" Damien asked. "I have ALWAYS liked Shayne. Courtney is just in the way, that's going to change soon enough." I said. "You sound determined." I smirked. "I am." The cheerleaders started cheering and the game soon started.

I discovered that Damien is a closeted football fan. I was so amused at him jumping up and shouting. "Damn, I didn't know you liked football." I said, laughing. "Still waters run deep." He said. "Shut up, Dames." I said, punching him in the shoulder.

LAC beat Sacramento by 23 points. I climbed down out of the bleachers. Damien walked over to where his little sister was, I was heading in that direction when someone scooped me up. "We won!" Shayne shouted, his arms were wrapped around my hips, lifting me up over his head. I looked down at him, laughing. "Put me down! You're sweaty!" I protested. I looked down into his eyes, his wet hair falling over it. "Ahem!" Courtney said, her hands were on her hips. Shayne lowered me. He walked over to Courtney. I walked away, not sticking around to hear their argument. "Hey, Audrey." I said. "Hey, girl. I loved your performance this afternoon. It was so great!" she shouted. "I'm glad you loved it." I said with a smile. "Well, let's get out of here." Damien said, grabbing Audrey's arm and leading her off the track. "Hey, wait." Shayne shouted. He jogged up to me, with his helmet under one arm. "Yeah?" "Listen, we're all going to a party at Noah's house. Maybe you'd wanna come?" He smoothed his hair back, leaning down against my ear. "I mean that literally and figuratively." He growled. A blush crept into my face. "Yeah, sure." I said. "To which one?" he said that same smile spreading across his lips. "To both." I moaned out. He shuddered. Courtney came over. "See you later, Shaynie." I said, softly smacking his cheek. I turned around and walked away. "What the hell are you doing?" Courtney asked. "You need to back off. I'm getting sick of you." Shayne snapped. He walked to the locker room to change.

A red headed girl approached me out in the parking lot. "Hey, I saw you talking to Shayne. Are you coming to the party tonight at Noah's?" she asked. "Yeah, I was just trying to figure out how to get there." I said, laughing. "You wanna hitch a ride with me?" she asked. I shrugged. "Yeah, sure." I said. She walked over to a cherry red Mustang. "This is not your car." I said, touching the paint. "It is. Bought and paid for, with my own money." She said. "Holy shit..." We got into the car and it roared to life. "Goddamn, this car is so hot." I said. The car skidded out of the parking lot. "Who was that?" "Anna. I think she took off with your girl." Dave said to Shayne. "Going to Noah's, I think." Dave said. "Well, let's get the hell out of here."

The Mustang rolled to a stop in front of the house. Tons of other cars littered the curb around Noah's house. Teenagers were standing on the front lawn, drinking and smoking. "You can go inside." The girl said. "Thanks for the ride...uh..." "Anna." She said, taking the joint from the guy to her left. "Anna." I said, smiling. I stepped inside the house. "Nice ass, babe." The guy sitting on the porch said. I just rolled my eyes. Inside the house, music was blaring loudly. "Hey!" I turned around and saw a guy moving towards me. He was wearing glasses and a white and purple abstract patterned shirt. "No one comes to my party without a drink." He said, handing me a cup. I took the cup, not going to drink the liquid sloshing around in it. "I don't think I've seen you around lately." He said, over the music. Just then, Shayne and the football boys came walking through the doors. "LET'S GET THIS PARTY STARTED!" Shayne shouted. Everyone inside the house started cheering and the music turned up louder. He reached over and took the cup from me, drinking back the whole thing. He crushed the cup in his hand and grabbed me by the hand, dragging me into the sea of dancing people. The song that was playing was WTF by HUGEL feat. Amber Van Day. Shayne's hands dropped down to my hips, encouraging me to grind back against him.

Courtney walked in with the other cheerleaders. She saw Shayne and I dancing around. "Ugh, I need a drink." She said, shoving past the other students to the kitchen. The next song that started playing was Camila Cabello's "Sangria Wine". Shayne had turned me to face him, his arm wrapped around my waist as he pulled me closer, pushing my legs apart. He bucked his hips against me. My hips swayed perfectly against his own as we continued to dance. My hands found their way up into his hair. "Fuck...you're good at this." He muttered. "I'm good at other things too. Wanna find out? I believe it was you that promised me an orgasm." I said. "I don't want you getting too drunk." I said. I pulled him into a kiss. I could taste the liquor on his tongue. "Mmm..." he licked his lips and pulled away. "Come on." He said. He dragged me out of the crowd as the music continued to blare, we walked up the stairs to the second level of the house, where hardly any people were. I grabbed him by the letterman jacket and yanked him into the nearest empty room. He shut the door and I pushed him against the door, kissing him. His hands gripped my waist. He attacked at my neck, leaving deep marks. "God...you've been fucking heavy on my mind since this afternoon." He mumbled against my skin. "What about Courtney?" I asked, breathlessly. "We just keep up appearances. It doesn't really mean anything to me." He said. "Good." I said, yanking his head back from my neck, shoving him into the door. I dropped down to my knees. Shayne's hands rested against the door, flatly. A look of awe was stuck on his face. I fiddled with the belt on his jeans, anxious to get to the heated flesh underneath. Shayne started to strip off his jacket and then his shirt. _Oh my fuck...he's so beautiful._ I gazed up at his chiseled muscle structure. I yanked his jeans down, revealing the straining erection through the boxer material. I reached up and gripped him through the material. "F-fuuuuck..." he moaned out. His fingernails digging into the wood door. I slipped my fingers under the waistband of his boxers, pulling them down. His erection sprang from the material. I bit down on my lip, staring at him...taking him all in. Shayne's legs were shaking with anticipation.

I grabbed his cock and licked the underside all the way up to the head, swirling my tongue around it. "Jeez..." he sighed. My hands rested on his naked thighs as I began to take him into my mouth. He gasped at the warm feeling. "Goddamn..." he raised his head upwards towards the door, his hands moving around my head to card through my hair. "More..." he moaned out. "Mmm..." the vibrations hummed from inside my throat around the wet flesh. "Ahh!" he whined out. I took him deeper, swallowing. "Fuck!" he shouted. His hands tightened around my hair as I looked up at him. "Oh god, yes..." he moaned. He reached down and lifted me up. "Not so fast, I want you to feel me." He said. I gasped at the thought. _Am I really about to fuck my childhood crush? We've all known each other since we were little, is this really happening?_ I snapped back to reality as Shayne lifted me up, I wrapped my legs around his waist. I leaned down and continued to kiss him. "Are you sure this is what you want?" he asked. "Yes, I am." I said. He placed me down on the bed and I started undoing my jeans. I slipped out of them so quickly, desperate for what was about to happen. Shayne stepped out of his jeans, and kicked his shoes off. I pulled my shirt off and my underwear shortly followed, I threw the clothing articles on the ground. He hovered over me, in between my legs, his hands resting on either side of my head. He leaned down kissing me. He started to push himself into me when I stopped him. "I wanna be on top." I said. His eyes widened. He laid down on his back and I threw my leg over his hips, straddling him. I sunk down on his cock. He let out a lovely little groan. His hands landed on my thighs, squeezing the flesh. I started to rock my hips against him. My hands tightened around his chest, balancing my weight. My hips started to lift and fall. "Fuck...baby. That feels great..." He moaned. His hands gripped tighter. "Oh, god! You're a stallion, Shayne." I threw my head back, starting to go faster. "Y-yes, I am." He pushed his hips up some, grabbing my waist to assist in my bouncing. My hands left his chest and found their way into my own hair. I leaned back some, Shayne's hands moved all along my belly. "Oh my god...right there baby. Ride Daddy's dick." He groaned. "God, Shayne—you're gonna make me—fuck!" I shouted. I tightened up around him some, the fluids gushing out all around him. "Goddamn!" he hissed.

He lifted me up, laying me down on my back. My legs wrapped tightly around his waist, beckoning him deeper. His thrusts were wild and fast. "Fuck, Shayne!" I screamed. Just then, the door broke open and Courtney was standing in the doorway. The light from the hallway shined into the room, showing our naked bodies molded together. Shayne's thrusting never stopped, and he didn't lose his erection. "Shayne Topp, we are so done!" Courtney screamed. "Good...because I am absolutely loving fucking your friend." He panted. He looked down at me. Courtney threw the drink down on the ground and stormed off. She slammed the door before leaving. "Where were we?" he asked. I reached up, tangling my fingers in his hair, yanking him down into a kiss. "You feel so good..." I moaned against his lips. "So do you...fuck—I don't think I can go much longer..." he whined. "Good, I want you to cum in me." I moaned. "I don't think that's—" "Please?" I asked, looking into his eyes. He paused for a moment and then nodded his head. His thrusting became rougher and faster. I dug my fingernails into his back, whining and begging for it. "Fuck, baby!" he shouted. I could feel his cock pulsating and emptying himself into me. He kissed me again. "Goddamn." He moaned. I giggled into his neck. "How was that?" he asked. "Amazing." I said.

I reached over and grabbed my shirt off the ground. "Where are you going?" Shayne asked. "Well, since this isn't either of our bedrooms, I was thinking maybe we could go back downstairs and drink a little." Shayne sat up and I threw his boxers at him. I grabbed my jeans and started to put them on. "Hey, come here." He said, walking up and wrapping his arms around my waist. He kissed me on the cheek. "Feeling good?" he asked. "Yes, I feel so good." I sighed, leaning back against him. Just then, the door flew open again. "Yo, what the hell is going on in here?" Noah asked. "Shayne! This is my house, you can't just fuck in my room!" he shouted. "Calm down, Noah. He's finished...and I couldn't feel fuller than I do right now." I said, looking over my shoulder and winking at him. I reached up and patted Noah on the cheek. I stepped out the room and walked down the steps. "Did you—please tell me..." Noah said. Shayne reached down and grabbed his letterman. "Only the best of the captain of the football team." He said, smiling.

I was standing in the kitchen, getting something to drink when Shayne came around the corner. "No, baby. You don't want that." He said, reaching over me to grab a fresh cup. I blushed slightly. "Here. This is better." He said. He handed me a cup. "So, I was thinking maybe we could spend some time together tomorrow. It's Saturday." "I would, but I have to meet up with Damien about some stuff. It's related to band." I said, taking a sip of what was in the cup. "Afterwards then?" he asked. "What did you have in mind?" I asked. "Maybe a movie...and a little bangee?" he said, looking down at me with those ocean blue eyes. "I'm down for that." He leaned down and kissed me again. A few cheerleaders came over to us. "What the hell did you do to Courtney?" Eileen asked. "Nothing." "Yeah, then care to explain why she left in fucking tears?!" Eileen grabbed Shayne by the letterman. "Hey, back off." I said, interjecting. "Fuck off, weirdo." She said. "Eileen, get your hands off him." I said. "It's fine." Shayne yanked himself from her. "I'm not responsible for what Courtney saw." He said, looking down at me. "Oh my god...her? You cheated on Courtney with Wynona Rider here?!" I grabbed her by her blouse and slammed her down into the island counter. "Call me a freak or weirdo again and I'll fuck you up." "Alright, let her up." Shayne said, placing a hand on my arm. I let her up. "Get the fuck out of here." I said. Eileen and the rest of the cheerleaders walked off.

"God, what was that?" Shayne asked. I smirked. "You don't want me to defend you?" "N-no...I just...that was kinda hot." He said, smiling. "Let's get out of here." I suggested. "Most definitely." He said, wrapping his arm around me and we walked out the front door.

**Hashtag: SorryNotSorry, Courtney Miller.**


	23. The Cheerleader's Boyfriend Pt. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!
> 
> Just writing to say that this trilogy is concluding like right now. Despite all the smutty parts, I was really into this. It would've totally made a good spin off, but I don't want to squeeze the idea to death. So below is the finale. Don't forget to vote 💕

"Okay mom! I'm going to go meet Damien, I'll see you later!" I yelled from the front door. "Just a moment, sweetie." My mother said, coming from the kitchen. She was wiping her hands on a dish towel. "What? What's up?" I asked. "How was the game?" "Oh, it was great. LAC beat Sacramento, like always." "Good...were there any cute boys there?" "Mom.." "Like a certain Shayne Topp?" She asked, raising her brows. I chuckled uncomfortably. "Uh...yeah. He was there. He's the star of the team." I pointed out. She smiled. "Well, give Damien some kisses for me and tell his mother to call me." She said. I just turned and opened the door, stepping out.

I briskly walked down the street, the cold Fall air hitting my face. I hugged my sweater against me. I came to the small park nearby my home, Damien was sitting at the table. "Hey you." I said, I walked up and kissed his cheek. "What was that for?" He asked, blushing. "A kiss from my mom." I said, sitting down. He laughed. "How is she?" "She's good, she wants your mom to call her." "I'll pass that message along. So have you figured out what you want on the posters?" "Yeah, totally." I started explaining the kind of artwork and the message I wanted to send. Seeing as how this was the Halloween dance, I wanted things to be extra spooky. "Can I ask you something?" Damien said. He was packing his papers up. "Sure, what is it?" "Well, I—" "Let's talk about it on the swings." I said, grabbing his hand and pulling him to the playground.

I sat down in the swing. Damien started to push me. "What did you want to talk about?" "So now that you and Shayne are dating.." I halted the swaying. "Dating? Who said we were dating?" "Well, my sister heard from Betty that you two looked a little close last night." "We just slept with each other, that isn't dating." "ANYWAY—is that going to mean that we aren't going to be friends anymore?" He asked. I looked up at him. "Damien, wha—what are you talking about?" "Well, you're not going to turn into a preppy girl, right? Like the kinds that always pick on me?" "Damien, I would never do that. I'm my own person and if Shayne or any other POTENTIAL boyfriend can't get it through their thick head, then I don't have a problem saying no." Damien wrapped his arms around me, hugging me. "I'm sorry, I just don't want anything to come between us. We've been friends for forever..." I reached up and touched his cheek. "I'm not going to leave you, Dames." I said, softly.

Later in the day, Shayne came to the house. I was relaxing on the couch, my feet propped up. I was dressed in black leggings, a Friday the 13th shirt and red socks pulled over my leggings. The doorbell rang. My parents had left to see my Aunt Doreen, who lived 2 towns over, they would be back til Sunday morning. I had to stay and watch the house. I jumped up, heading to the door. I opened it, to see the smiling blond haired boy on the other side. "Hey." "Finally you show up." I said, crossing my arms. "Well, you didn't specify what time you'd be done with Damien. I didn't want to intrude on something." "Come on in here. We weren't even here. We were at the park." I said, shutting the door. Shayne peeled off his black hoodie. His look was a little darker today, especially for the team quarterback. "Great minds think alike, huh?" He said, turning around and facing me. We were both wearing the same Jason Voorhees shirt.

We sat down on the couch together. "What are we watching?" Shayne asked. "Halloween." I said. I got up, remembering I wanted a soda. "Do you want something from the fridge?" I asked. "Something to drink, please. Where are your parents, baby?" _I swear to god if he doesn't stop being so sweet I might die. That little nickname is so endearing._ "They went to visit my Aunt. She lives two towns over." I opened the fridge and grabbed two sodas. I turned around to see Shayne standing behind me. I jumped. "Oohh...did I scare ya?" He asked. "Just a bit." He grabbed me by the waist, and kissed me. "Mmm...what is that?" He asked. "What?" "That taste..." "Ch-cherry flavored lip gloss?" His eyes lit up. "I happen to LOOVE cherries." He growled. I whimpered a little. "So why don't you..." his finger lifted up to graze across my plump bottom lip. "...put this pretty little mouth on my big cock?" My lips parted some. Suddenly, my tough confidence melted away into nothing. "How does that sound, angel?" He moaned.

I dropped down on my knees. "I love how you're like this..." he said. My fingers unbuttoned his jeans, pulling the material apart at the zipper. "You make me like this." I said. "No, last night...that was all you, baby." I pulled his jeans down some, and he wasn't wearing any underwear. His cock sprang free from the tight denim material. He let out a relaxed groan and leaned back against the island top. I squatted there on my knees, looking at him. "What?" He said. "N-nothing...I just didn't get a good look at you last night." He looked so much prettier under the fluorescent kitchen lighting. I reached out and grabbed him. "Wait..." he said, "Let me—guide you." He said. I wasn't entirely opposed to the idea. His rough hand wrapped around his member. I gazed up at him with hazy eyes. He rubbed the head of his cock against my lips. I lightly slipped my tongue out to taste him while it was happening, licking up the precum that was smearing against my lip. He shuddered. I opened my mouth, looking up at him. _Fuck...if I could beg right now, I would._ He placed the head on his cock on my soft warm tongue. He felt heavy for a moment. Now that we were by ourselves, I might finally get to enjoy him. My tongue swirled around his head, feeling each vein of him. I softly grazed my teeth along the top of his shaft. He shivered, his hands had moved back up to the countertop, gripping it. "More..." he moaned. _More what? More teeth?_ I bit down just a small amount more, nibbling at the smooth erect flesh. "Ah!" I brushed my tongue over the sensitive flesh. I pulled him from my mouth. "I'm sorry...I thought you—" "No, I do...I-I really like it." He gasped. "It hurts, and I want more of it." He said. His gaze shifted down to me. His eyes were filled with complete arousal, so much so that the rising and falling of his chest was turning me on. Who knew the captain of the football team would be this into submission?

I took his cock in my hand, lifting it upwards to access the underside of his shaft. "What are you—?" He sunk into the counter as my tongue carefully slipped over his balls. I wrapped my lips around them, sucking softly. "Ah! Oh my...mm!" His hand ghosted over the back of my head. The sounds of his moans reverberated off the cabinets in the kitchen and filled my ears. "Please don't stop...that feels so good." He whined out. His moans were getting higher pitched by the second. The sucks grew harder. His hand reached down under my chin, pulling me up. "St-stop for a s-second." He said, practically gasping for a single breath. His face was a deep red color. I returned to sucking his cock. Doing the same movements from the previous night, deepthroating him and swallowing repeatedly. Shayne bucked his hips fervently, begging and cursing. "F-fuck...you're gonna make me—fuck! Goddamnit!" He spilled the salty liquid into my mouth. Before I could swallow it down, he pulled me up to meet his lips. "I want a taste." He said. I quivered at the thought. I leaned forward, kissing him.

Cum spilled into his mouth and his tongue writhed in it, licking up every single bit. I had never seen anyone act like this before. Small amounts leaked out, running down the corners of our mouths and onto our chins. He pulled away, licking his lips. "Fuck...I taste even better on your tongue." I whimpered. "You've tasted yourself before?" "Don't tell anyone, but I've done it a couple of times." He said. I wiped some of it from his mouth. "That was probably the best head I've ever gotten." He sighed.

Later that night, Shayne and I were laying naked in bed. We had been fucking off and on for about 4 and a half hours, but right now...we were just laying there in each other's arms. "Shayne?" I asked. "Yeah?" "There's something I need to ask you." I said, sitting up. "Oh boy, well...there's actually something I need to say too." He said. "Well, you go first." I said. "It's more of a question not a statement." He said. "I was uh...wondering if maybe you'd be interested in taking things a little further. Like maybe we could be...together?" My breath caught in my throat. "Shayne..." "It's fine if you don't want to...I can understand that—" "Shut up, Shayne. Are you asking me to be your girlfriend?" "Well, yeah." He said. "That wouldn't sit well with your friends, don't you think?" I asked. "Baby, I really don't care what they think. I wanna be with you." "Really?" "Yes, now please give me an answer." "Then yes, I would love to date you, Shayne Topp." I said. "What was your question?" He asked. "You already answered it." I said, with a smile.


End file.
